Sisterhood
by NoahsAnarchy
Summary: When the young Princess bubblegum demands she have a sister, who else would be better for that role then a wild little vampire named Marceline? A story about the two growing up as relatives, and the wild things they endure together.
1. Chapter 1

"I want a sister!"

In the land of Ooo, there rested many prosperous kingdoms. Some of them where as festive and exciting as the Cloud kingdom, and some where as cold and quiet as the Ice kingdom, but none where as joyous and happy as the Candy kingdom.

Everyone who lived and rested in the Candy kingdom where so full of life and happiness, that everyday was beautiful and was celebrated as if it were their last. Everyone who walked, talked, slept, and mingled in the Candy kingdom always had a smile on their face and a helping laugh to heighten the spirits.

But there was one particular little bubblegum girl that wasn't in such a happy mood.

At the heart of the Candy kingdom rested the largest candy castle in all of Ooo. Within that place lived the royal family, and all their loyal servants that tended to the family's well being and the hygienic safety of the castle. Down the hallways, and through the many commons areas rested two rooms. One room was for the King and Queen of the Candy kingdom. The biggest room in the castle. The other room was for their little Princess Bubblegum.

Within this room rested a king sized pink bed with many pink curtains hanging around it, A large dresser filled with many beautiful flowing dresses. On top of that was a big mirror that had many jewelry boxes around it. The walls where painted a bright pink. A Royal bathroom and closet was put at opposite ends of the room's walls, and more toward the center of the room a treasure chest full of toys was placed.

This toy box is where our little princess can be found. As well as her parents.

"Please please please! Please let me have a sister!" Begged the young girl.

At just six years old, Princess Bubblegum was, by far, the smallest resident of the castle. Her parent's biggest fear was that their precious princess would get harmed if went outside the castle walls, so they banned her from leaving it. Constantly surrounded by adults that seemed to talk nothing but gibberish to her, Bubblegum's only means of entertainment where the toys in her treasure chest. Which she played vigorously with while asking her dumbfounded parents her big question.

The King and Queen looked at each other, and then back at Princess Bubblegum.

"Uhh…sweetie, it's not that simple. We can't just GIVE you a sister." Her father told her.

This filled Bubblegum up with even more irritation.

"Of course you can! Why couldn't you? You're the most popular guy in the entire kingdom! You can do anything you want!" The child exclaimed with her arms held out to emphasize her words. The king simply sighed, and knelt down to face his upset child.

"No, honey, I can't. Not for something like this. You see, your mother and I have grown much too old for more children. There are things that you can't understand about that, but you will in time." He said. His voice was quiet, and purposely soothing.

And too old they where. After they had Princess Bubblegum, the queen quickly went through menopause, and could no longer hold reproductive eggs. The royal couple was not disappointed though, because they knew that as long as they had Princess Bubblegum to love, they would always have a family.

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms, and turned away from her father.

"It's just so boring here. Nobody wants to play with me, not even Peppermint butler." She stated, half hoping that her parents would melt from sympathy and reconsider.

"I've seen Peppermint butler play with you many times," The queen spoke up.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like he wanted too. It's his job, that's the only reason why. I want to play with someone that actually _wants_ to have tea parties with me, and play dress-up with me, and have fun with me. And you won't let me out of the castle to play with other kids," Bubblegum whined on. Her parents knew that by any means, she wasn't going to give up on wanting a sister. Despite the effort her parents made to try and talk her out of demanding a sibling, Bubblegum never gave up asking.

Day after day, the young princess would keep demanding a sister, and every time she got the same answer. Instead, her parents offered her more toys, or science lab kits to play with. Even though the extra toys kept Bubblegum busy, it never ceased her wanting of a best friend, a sibling, a sister.

While Princess Bubblegum was mindlessly spoiled to no end, there was another little girl that wandered the deepest, roughest, most trashy parts of the Candy Kingdom. This girl craved the things that she needed to _survive_, such as food, shelter, and love. How did such a helpless child end up in this state you ask? Well, unlike Princess Bubblegum, this girl was something that most people despised and feared from the bottom of their hearts.

A vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, Hambo, I think we found the jackpot!"

In the darkest, messiest parts of the Candy Kingdom there where the grossest bars and toughest candy people all around. It was much separated from the rest of the kingdom as the other civilians hated taking their crap, and thought they where repulsive. But not Marceline. The little vampire queen.

It was in her tough vampire nature to enjoy the epic bar fights, and loving to watch one candy person squash the glob right out of another. She wasn't afraid, hell no. She enjoyed this part of the Candy Kingdom much better then the prissy good behavioral part. The Candy Kingdom was her favorite kingdom because of all the free candy everywhere. She could steal candy from the bars or other shops. She could easily devour the candy people that ended up dying of alcohol poisoning or a huge radical bar fight beating, or, if push came to shove, she could just scoop up some chocolate flavored dirt and eat that.

On this day, the young vampire scored big by finding a dumpster full of discarded candies of all kinds. The only thing she had that wasn't the ripped tattered clothes on her back was her stuffed teddy bear named Hambo. Which was also very filthy. Marceline quickly climbed in, and stuffed her fanged mouth full of the awesome sweets.

"About time we found some grub! Eat up Hambo!" The vampire said cheerfully through many pieces of peppermint and caramel rolls.

Another big reason was that this was the only kingdom that hadn't put up a demon proof force field around it.

Because of this force field around other kingdoms, she could not enter it. Only civilians that don't have Night-O-sphere blood in them could get past. That meant that she couldn't sneak into these kingdoms for food or shelter. She wandered the Land of Ooo for ages looking for a decent place to eat. For Glob sakes! Too eat! She was so hungry! Even though she was almost 1000 years old, she still had the mind and body of a six year old due to a run in with a tree witch quite a few centuries back. The Witch had cast a sell on the girl for trying to suck the jam out of her pies, and would stay like this for eternity.

Unless someone broke the spell. But nobody paid any attention to Marceline. They either feared her too much to care, or they thought she was just a brat looking for attention. Nobody likes vampires. Nobody likes Marceline.

After she finished eating a good amount of the dumpster's candy trash, Marceline laid back inside the dumpster with Hambo around one arm and her other arm behind her head. She could hear the bars still going strong even though the sun was setting. She could also see the large candy castle peek out over the many buildings. She knew that that's where the royal candy family lived. The king and queen, and their Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline crinkled her grey nose at the thought of her name. Princess bubblegum…

"If you could even call her that! Nobody has even seen the princess and yet they ALL love her like crazy! Jeez, how is that fair? I'm out here battling survival everyday, and nobody even pays attention to me. Not cool. Right Hambo?" Marceline asked her best friend. She knew that Hambo would never respond, but it felt nice to know that _somebody_ is at _least_ listening.

She glanced back up at the castle. Despite the people who lived inside, Marceline really did think that it was a pretty castle. It glowed in the night, and it let off big, beautiful bubbles all around. She sighed, and mumbled, "I wonder what it's like to be loved by everyone. What it's like to have everything…" With that thought stirring in her mind, she fell asleep.

Marceline woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about lots of candy, and lots of zombies. _Candy and zombies?_ _I gotta lay off the caramel._

The vampire quickly climbed to the edge of the dumpster to see what had made that loud thump.

It was another bar brawl that was taken outside between a large bruised up cinnamon bun and a cracked candy cane. The can must have pulled the first hit because when Marceline looked, the cinnamon bun was on the ground, leaking frosting out his sides. His fall must have been the huge thump. Marceline smiled.

"Hey Hambo, check it out. A show in bed." She exclaimed to him. She grabbed Hambo by his stuffed arm and put him on top of her head so he could "watch" as well.

It ended with the candy cane winning. The cinnamon bun laid lifeless in the dirt with punch marks all over his body and his gooey insides leaking out all over the place. The candy cane panted, and smirked at his victory.

"Take that ya gooey mother fucker," he spat at the dead cinnamon bun. His words where slurred a bit, probably because of the beer he consumed. After he, and the crowd that watched the fight go down walked away back in their rightful bars, Marceline quickly hopped out of the dumpster with Hambo and ran up to the empty body of the losing fighter. She took handfuls of his breaded flesh and shoved it in her mouth.

She found it hard to consume the dead bodies of the candy people when she first made it to the Candy Kingdom. It made her feel like a wild animal. But after a while she got used to it, and welcomed the bodies of the dead in her stomach. Besides, nobody was going to miss them. Their life was worth about as much as the chocolate dirt beneath Marceline's feet. Also something that she ate.

Despite the tons of candy Marceline consumes a day, she was by no means fat. In fact, was very thin. Thinner than what a girl her size should be. Candy was not her main dish on the food chain. Blood was. And nobody in the candy kingdom had that. Blood was the thing that she needed to sustain herself correctly. She was constantly hungry because of this. Constantly looking for more food. She was often caught eating another candy person or stealing candy from people's private shops. Some people would try and kick her out of their store with a broom and a very bad mouth. Others would run away screaming in fear. Marceline was sure the banana guards where hot on her trail when they heard about the complaints. But she never saw any. They rarely came into these parts of the kingdom, and when they did it was to break up large, underestimated bar fights; not to find Marceline.

After Marceline was through eating the cinnamon bun guy she walked around the area a little bit with Hambo. She often did this to pass the time. The ruffy tuffy candy people weren't really all that afraid of her. They just didn't feel the need to interact with a little kid. They just recognized her as the dog that cleans up the mess after a fight. Nothing more.

Marceline continued walking until she saw a poster that was hanged up on a chocolate telephone pole. It said for everyone to meet in the castle gardens tomorrow at 4 o' clock sharp. Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"Why does _everyone_ need to be there?" she asked herself.

The poster also said that it was important news for the whole kingdom. This raise more questions in Marceline's head.

"So…should I go too? I wonder if it's _that_ important."

Marceline's eyes lit up just then.

"I bet there finally gonna introduce the princess! I gotta see this now!" She exclaimed.

Hambo clamped in her arm, she ran back to the dumpster that she slept in, and placed Hambo in there.

"You stay here for a while Hambo. I'll be back by tomorrow." She reassured the stuffed bear.

Once she did that, she transformed into a tiny bat, and flew off to the castle. Because of her small size, it was hard flying for her. She wasn't used to transforming, and staying in that form for longer then a minute or two. But she wanted to know the secrets to this large meeting, so she flew to the castle, over the gaurds at the front door, over the candy towers, and in the castle gardens in back. She swooped into an apple tree, and stayed there the whole day. She sustained herself on sucking the red out of the apples.

She stayed awake until the sun went down, and when she did fall asleep, she dreamt that she was meeting the princess in person, the shook hands, and the princess even offered to have a tea party with her.

Even though Marceline hated the princess for having such a wonderful life; she felt envy for the girl. Meeting a person who's that famous felt like an honor to Marceline in her dreams. She couldn't wait until she saw the real thing tomorrow at the meeting.

But what the poor little vampire didn't know was that this meeting would turn her life from bad to absolute crap.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a very lazy one. Well, lazy for Princess Bubblegum.

The entire castle was outside awaiting the King's urgent message to the kingdom, so _nobody_ was around to keep Bubblegum occupied. She sighed the biggest sigh of the day, and just sat there on her bed looking up at the ceiling while hearing the voices of the kingdom outside her window. She tried everything, _everything,_ to keep herself distracted. From dancing around to one of her country CD's too staring at the dust particles that glowed from the sunlight through her window. Nothing seemed to entertain the child for more than a few minutes. _If only I had a sister-_

She quickly clenched her eyelids shut and slammed the breaks on her thoughts. After being shot down over and over by her parents about that topic, she finally learned that thinking about it was a waist of time and emotion. Wishing for it would only make her sadder. She rolled over on her bed, and tried to make patterns in the sheets with her fingers. That also got incredibly boring. She then heard her father's voice through a large pair of speakers.

She quickly jumped of her bed and looked out the window. She was taken back by all of the candy people so close in one spot. There had to be _hundreds_ of them! (Too Bubblegum's maturing mind, a hundred was quite a lot.) She smiled at all the happy, jolly candy residents mingling and chatting. Of course they all settled down right away when the Candy King started speaking.

...

* * *

Marceline was NOT pleased with her wake up call. She had been sleeping in that same tree that she crashed in the day before. She was not a very good morning person in the first place, so hearing the King's booming voice echo all throughout the castle gardens almost made her fall out of the tree. Good thing she didn't, because she noticed as soon after she woke up there where candy people sitting under the tree. She brushed some leaves away, and saw at least a thousand candy people all in one spot. In the gardens. She gulped sharply. She knew there where lots of residents, but not _this_ much. She scooted in more toward the trunk of the tree. "Holy shat…" She mumbled to herself.

"Ahem, excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention?" The King asked the crowd through a microphone.

Everyone instantly got quiet, and focused their attention on the King. He was standing on a stage nearest to the Candy castle; in front of everyone. Marceline's attention was caught as well. She crawled on another branch and moved to the edge of it. Just hidden enough by the leaves, but still able to see the stage. Once her eyes lay on the King, her eyebrows shot up. She's never seen the ruler of this place so up close, and she was quite impressed with how in shape he actually was. His entire upper body bulked out, and his triceps where huge as well. She mostly just expected an old fart that lost his marbles long ago, but she thought wrong.

"So that's the King huh…" she said, "The Queen must be one lucky chick."

"Now, before we get into the serious stuff I'd like to see a raise of hands. Who here is going to the royal ball next Tuesday?" The King questioned. Countless hands shot up. Peppermint Butler, who was standing right next to the King, was putting down the tallies for the number of hands on a portable chalk board. (He basically just put down "everyone".) Marceline also spotted the Queen inside one of the tower windows looking out. Stage fright perhaps?

The King nodded his head with a grin. "Good! Good! I shall hope to see you there. Now with the serious junk," He began.

Marceline, who was gnawing on a picked apple, tuned in extra good for this part of the speech. As far as she was concerned, so did everyone else.

"It has come to my attention that we have a bit of a pest problem in our kingdom," He stated.

_A pest problem? What's a few bugs going to do?_ Thought the oblivious vampire.

"I've gotten many complaints from many different candy people on this problem. So many, that I had to act on it. Most complaints came from the back alleys of the Candy Kingdom, so that's where I'd like to start the exterminating process," He went on.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. _Strange. I've rarely seen a fly back there, much less a pest control_ _problem. _She listened on. She could also hear some candy people whispering to each other. About what, she did not know.

"I've also heard complaints about candy corpses being devoured where they dropped and a strange little creature morphing into bats. After hearing this information I knew exactly what needed to be done,"

Marceline froze in place.

_Wait a minute. He's not talking about bugs. He means-_

"So I took the liberty of ordering an anti Night-O-sphere force field."

Marceline's stomach dropped all the way to the Land of The Dead. Her mouth a gape, and her shoulders hiked up, her thoughts came through in a wiggly line. _N-No way…He…He can't just…This is my…_

Her thoughts slurred in her head. She felt sick. Her only chance at surviving alone on the street was through the Candy Kingdom's vast resources and force fieldlessness. Now all of her hopes to survive crashed down all around her like a knife storm.

She put her hand on her head to see if it would help her think more clearly. It didn't.

_I don't understand… What was I suppose to do…? What was I…?_

She looked at the King through her sweaty fingers. She saw how his proud grin shook up a cheer of applause through the crowd. She HATED that grin. Every millisecond that passed her anger boiled up over her, and it was all directed at the King.

_Why would he do this to me?_

Teeth gritted, nose flared, and big green eyes ablaze, she plucked an apple from the tree, and threw it as hard as she could at that royal butthead.

"If all goes as planned, we should have the force field up and running by tomar-" The King was cut short when he saw a ball of red come flying at him, and hit him in between his eyes. The whole crowd went silent. The King rubbed his forehead, and looked down at the apple by his feet. He looked back up after a moment, and asked quietly, "Who did that?"

Everyone in the crowd looked around at each other; dumbfounded as to where it came from. When it seemed like nobody knew the origin of the apple, somebody in the crowd shouted, "It came from that tree! There's somebody in that tree!"

Everyone's eyes gazed over at the accused plant, and they tried to huddle under it to see who the culprit was. When lots of people did look under it, their eyes immediately went wide. So did Marceline's.

Shocked by her own actions, she remained paralyzed at the sight of the Candy people below. Both her and them had trouble speaking or moving. "oh crap…" She muttered to herself.

Somebody shouted, "IT'S A VAMPIRE!"

Suddenly the whole crowd burst into a fit of panic. Many Candy people started exploding into colorful confetti because of their fright. This gave Marceline the motivation to get the hell out of there. She quickly changed into a bat, and tried to fly away. But the banana guards where hot on her tail. They launched spears at her from every which way, and even threw bits of banana at her to slow her pace. One banana guard's banana shot hit her dead on. She tumbled down faster then when she went up. Both the candy citizens and the banana guards formed a circle around the spot where Marceline hit the ground. Dazed and the scent of banana in her nostrils, she changed back to her regular form in defeat. She new that there was too many of the guards to try and fight back. She gave up.

She then felt herself being lifted by her wrists. She looked at the person that picked her up. It was an irritated looking banana guard.

"Vampire, you will be punished for your crimes against the candy kingdom." He gruffly stated. Something in his voice frightened Marceline more then she's ever felt. For the first time in a long time, she felt scared for her own life. But she didn't dare try and transform again, seeing as though she had a spear pointed at her face. She, instead, squirmed about nervously.

She then felt many banana guards take her by a body part, and slam her on the ground. They pinned her down, while the guard with the threatening spear stuck it in her face once again. Marceline trembled.

_No way, are they seriously going to execute me in front of all these people?_

While over half of the crowd ran away screaming, and a small amount of them lying in a confetti mess, a good number still stuck by for the show. Marceline saw the guard pull his arm back in preparation to strike. She bit her lip until it bled, and closed her eyes; awaiting her doom.

"HOLD IT!" Shouted a loud voice. The banana guard stopped midway. He, and everyone else turned to see the King; his arms by his sides walking toward the clump of guards. Once he got close enough to see the little vampire in everyone's clutches, his eyebrows drooped.

"Is this the 'horrible creature' I've been hearing so much about?" He asked the crowd. They all paused a minute, aware of the sarcasm in their ruler's voice, but they nodded anyway. He turned his attention back on Marceline.

"But this is just a child. Can't be any older then my darling princess," he mused to himself. He stroked his gummy beard in thought. He was internally conflicted by this. Either set up the force field, or let the child frighten his fellow candy citizens more. He looked into Marceline's big green eyes, and saw nothing but child's play in them. Surely something so vulnerable could have never of done those things right?

He bent down near the vampire, who was still being held down by the guards.

"What's your name little one?" He asked her in a voice made of silk.

Marceline's eyebrows shot up once again. Nobody has ever talked to her with such kindness. Nobody. So why was he talking to her like that? Marceline opened her mouth after a moment, "M-Marceline,"

The King smiled kindly at her. "What a beautiful name."

Marceline could have sworn she felt her undead heart lurch in her chest. Why was he so nice to her? Why did he care?

He ordered his men to let go of her a moment later. They all had an expression of worry plastered on their yellow faces, but obliged to their orders. They slowly released Marceline. Cautious as to the fact that she could pounce on their precious Leader at any moment. But she didn't. She remained frozen in place. Until the King scooped her up in his big arms.

Now was the time to escape, but Marceline didn't move. She was too wrapped up in the warmth and care of the King. She never felt this before. Kindness. This was the first time Marceline was truly exposed to it. She _loved_ it.

"You sure did give my kingdom quite a scare. Heck, scared them so bad they blew up! But not to worry. We have special serums that can bring them back." The King told her.

Marceline remained silent. Unable to say any words. She looked up at him with big, green, confused eyes. He smiled once at her once again.

"You don't have a home do you. You must be pretty lonely aren't you." It wasn't really a question. He could tell by her messy face and dirty shoulder length black hair, and her tattered clothes that she was homeless. He could see the smallest of nods from the little vampire in his arms. She saw that smile spread over his face once again. Ah! That _smile_! Why did she find that smile so _nice_?

"Would you like to live with me? In the castle?" He asked.

Marceline's breath hitched in her throat. She felt it all gather in her throat in a fit of surprise, shock, and happiness. Those emotions spread to her chest and stomach, giving her butterflies. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, revealing to the King her overgrown canine fangs. After a long moment that felt like forever, Marceline's face lit up like stars, her mouth curled into a grin, and she nodded. Just one simple nod. It was all the King needed. His next smile was all teeth as he started walking with her in his arms, back to the castle. The crowd of people still remaining quickly formed a pathway for them. He walked gracefully into the castle, and shut the big door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya know, I thought you'd be prettier." said Marceline.

It was later the same night The King of the Candy Kingdom brought Marceline in, and showed her around the castle, that she was finally introduced to Princess Bubblegum. After introduction, The King suggested the Bubblegum allowed Marceline to play House with her to get to know her better. The Princess obliged but was a bit skeptical about letting a vampire touch her things. Marceline was playing with the Dad doll and Bubblegum the Mom doll until Marceline voiced her thoughts on the Princess's looks.

This turned Bubblegum's cheeks from a rosy pink to rosy red. She shot up on her feet and stared daggers at the vampire.

"Look who's talking! At _least_ my teeth don't jut out of my mouth and I don't stink like a dead Candy corn rat!" Bubblegum spat.

This angered Marceline as well. She also got up on her feet. "_You_ try and live in a dumpster on the street your whole life!" The vampire shouted back.

This made Bubblegum think for a moment. She began to feel guilty for saying those rude things to her new friend. Despite her young age, she was fully taught about manners and how insults could really affect a person. Her shoulders drooped a little, and she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you,"

She slid down to the ground and picked up a doll to twiddle with. Marceline, Fully aware of the princess's guilt, had sat down next to her and picked up another doll. "It's fine. I kind of started it anyway," the Vampire smirked. The princess looked at her, and lightly smiled. "Hey, you're a vampire right? So if vampires die in the sunlight how where you able to survive the sun at the meeting earlier?" asked the princess.

"Well, I don't think I'm_ really_ a vampire. I'm more of a….a demon." Replied Marceline.

At the word 'demon', Bubblegum shivered. The thought of a demon in her room was a nightmare that she often had. But the demon that scared her in her dreams was nothing like Marceline. It was big and red and scary.

"Oh, uhh…neat." Was all Bubblegum could say without showing off her trembling.

Marceline held two thumbs up with a fanged smile.

"So, is Bubblegum really your name? Because if it is I'm not sure if your parents where sober when naming you." Marceline said like it was a perfectly fine question to ask somebody. Her rude question set Bubblegum off yet again.

"Oh and I'm sure you think 'Marceline' is perfectly fine right? Jeez, why would my dad even bring such a rude creature like you in the castle?" exclaimed the princess.

Unlike last time, Marceline just sat there, looking at the many toys on the floor. Her eyebrows where knitted together, and her mouth was a perfect straight line.

"Your dad's a really cool guy, ya know," She said quietly. Bubblegum's heated face turned neutral. Almost questioning. She waited for Marceline to go on, but she never did. So Bubblegum opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Marceline finally spoke.

"He wasn't afraid of me. Like the rest of the world is. I wish my dad was as nice as yours." She whispered. There was something in her voice that caught Bubblegum's attention.

Was it sadness?

No, resentment.

Bubblegum felt guilty once again because of her insult. She also felt a bit sympathetic toward Marceline. There was a long silence with nothing but the crickets chirping outside Bubblegum's window.

"It's Bonnibel." Bubblegum broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"That's my real name, Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum."

Marceline looked at her, and smirked. "Maybe you should just keep your first name 'princess'." She playfully said. Her forked tongue sticking out at Bonnibel. Though the princess did _not_ find it so funny.

"Why you…you…" She fumed. She tried pouncing on the vampire, but with no luck. The giggly vampire simply rolled out of the way, and was now being chased all around the room by the princess. "Ooh! Wait until I get my hands on you, you _butt_!"

...

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" the King asked his top scientist. The older man with a long white lab coat, and a clipboard in his hand nodded at his superior.

"Yes sir. You see, we noticed some kind of strange dilemma around the vampire you-"

"Her name is Marceline." The King corrected the scientist. The old man blinked a few times, and then respectfully kept talking. "Oh, uh…right. Sorry. Well anyway, we managed to pluck a hair from her and looked over the DNA in it to see how old she really is. And we've found out that she's actually over 900 years old."

The King whistled in astonishment. "That's pretty old. But why is this a problem?"

"Well that part of it isn't exactly the problem. But what is is that we also noticed in her DNA that she's not actually a vampire. She possesses more demon like qualities then any thing," The scientist explained. The king raised an eyebrow.

"I was aware that she wasn't mortal, so this information doesn't bother me much." He simply stated.

The scientist gulped. "Well, that wasn't the problem part of it either. This is. You see, unlike vampires, demons age. But since we've confirmed that Marceline was many centuries old this information doesn't make much sense. So we think there's another reason as to why she still has the body of a six year old."

The King cocked his head to the side. "And? What's the reason?" he urged.

"We think she's under the influence of a spell."He had got to the point quick and fast. He didn't want to keep his king waiting. That very king's eyebrows shot up. And his face grew serious.

"Can you break it?" He asked.

"Well, we are currently working on an antidote for it. But if we can't find a way to cure her of this spell, I'm afraid she'll be stuck the way she is forever." He said with a glum expression. The king stroked his beard in thought. After a moment, he smiled at the scientist. "Either way, my respect for her will always be the same. As long as she's happy here, I have no complaints. But it doesn't hurt to try hard at making that antidote work." The King grinned. Relief that his ruler isn't heart broken over the news, the scientist smiled back. "Of coarse your majesty."

...

* * *

The Queen had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure why her husband would just allow a Night-O-sphere creature live with them without her consent. She felt very uneasy about just letting that thing play with _her_ little girl all alone. She found herself checking in on the two every few minutes to make sure the vampire didn't just eat the princess whole.

She paced in her royal bedroom over and over again. When the King gets back from the lab, she was going to have a _stern_ talk with him.

Well he did come back eventually. And right when he opened the door to his room, the Queen got right in his face. "What on _earth_ where you thinking, letting that…that _thing _into our humble home?" She hissed at him. The King was a bit taken back by his wife's sudden snappy behavior.

"She's just a child. She's no threat to us," He calmly told her. This fueled her flame even more.

"Oh, so just because she's a child it's okay to let demons in the castle to play with our precious little flower? How do you know that monster isn't using Bonnibel as a punching bag as we speak?" She snapped. The King knitted his eyebrows together.

"Because she's not what you think she is. She's not bad, honey. Besides, this was what Bonnibel wanted for a long time was a new sister. Marceline's perfect for the role."

"Perfect? You call those grey skinned, baby killers perfect? If you let that thing stay here any longer-"

"Her name is Marceline. _Not_ thing," the King let the 'th' in 'thing' role off his tongue to add emphasis on the word. His expression was very stern now. Something the Queen rarely saw, but was too caught up in her own emotions to notice.

"What's the difference? I am telling you right now, that girl will be nothing but a menace to this family. I want her out of this castle." The Queen exclaimed with a finger jabbed at the door.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'NO'." The King never talked back to his wife. She was used to getting what she wanted. Until now. The male ruler of the Candy Kingdom had just about enough of his wife's harsh insults toward Marceline. This time, he was going to stand his ground.

"How dare you! Putting this whole family in danger just because of some kid! And to think you where going to put up that force field in order to _protect_ the kingdom! Now you've chosen to put everyone in _danger_ just because of some-"

For the first time ever, Bubblegum could have sworn she heard her dad shout from behind her wall.

**Just a quick note.**

**for those bubbline lovers there will be a little bit of that, but it's nothing serious, as they are sisters. ;)**

**thank you to those that have been reading so far. ;) It's my first fanfic, so i'm just a beginner at this stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Across the land of Ooo, through the Candy Kingdom and in the forest that rests beside it has some of the most terrifying creatures even the greatest heroes of Ooo would not confront. Weaving through the trees and stopping at a shaky bush, watch in horror as one of these monstrosities attack the space in front of it…

"RAWR!"

Plop!

"No no no! That's not right Bonnie! You have to land on all fours, not on your face." said Marceline, pinching the skin between her eyes in irritation.

Princess Bubblegum, future ruler of the Candy kingdom, was practicing her pouncing abilities with Marceline by hiding in a bush, and pouncing at the air in front of them. This time around, Bubblegum managed the paralyzing roar, but miscalculated the landing, and fell face first in the tall grass.

"Jeez, relax Marceline. I'm trying my best. Besides, it was your idea to sneak out of the castle to do this. It has to be near three o' clock right now!" exclaimed the princess while dusting off the grass and dirt from her v-neck shirt and matching skirt. Marceline shrugged. "Hey, your, like, twelve years old, and have never gone outside. I just thought you needed some air. It's not all that healthy to be locked in a stuffy castle all your life," Marceline pointed out while helping Bonnibel pull twigs out of her gummy hair. The Princess crossed her arms.

"You're the same age as me you know," huffed the princess.

"So?"

"So you must know that new experiences are troublesome to get used too."

"…So? Cut to the chase Bonnie!" Yelled Marceline in aggravation.

"The forest, and pouncing, are all new things that's hard for me to adapt too. Just like aging is a new thing for you to get used too." Said Bubblegum. Pointing her finger between the two of them. Marceline knitted her eye brows together.

"Aging isn't hard to get used too," she simply said.

Bonnibel stuck her hip out, and put both hands on her hips.

"You're not fooling anyone. I've seen the complications you're having. Like getting taller. I've seen you hit your head on things you could never even reach before. And you always bite your lip because those fangs of yours are getting bigger-"

"Alright I get it! Jeez, it's not like it wasn't worth the painful shot of that spell breaker thing those geeks in the lab made. Id hate it if you grew up to be, like, way and more sexy then me." Marceline mumbled.

The princess did was honestly enjoying herself tonight though. She loved the beautiful nature and loved the new smells of the trees, and water, and the outside. Even if she might get caught, she was glad she agreed to do this with Marceline.

The princess giggled at Marceline's predictions of a different outcome.

"Keep dreaming Marceline. Even if your going to grow up beside me, I'm still going to be the sexiest!" laughed the Princess. She saw Marceline smirk.

"Don't count on it bubble butt. Nobody can resist this piece of ass!" exclaimed Marceline while sticking her butt out and pointing both her fingers at it. The princess gasped.

"Watch your mouth!" She scolded the vampire.

This did nothing but make Marceline grin devilishly.

"Hey, c'mere. I've got a secret for ya," whispered the vampire.

Bubblegum glared at her.

"It's _really_ important," Marceline irked on.

Bubblegum sighed, and walked over to her sister, and gave her her ear to whisper in. Marceline stuck her fanged lips in the girl's bubblegum ear and whispered the deepest, darkest secret anyone could ever say to another.

_Penis… _

Bubblegum snapped her head to the side to look at the now laughing vampire, and gave her a strong slap in the face. Despite the handprint that's now visible on Marceline's cheek, the mischievous vampire rolled over guffawing until tears where leaking out of her green eyes.

"Marceline, that language is completely gross!" fumed the princess. She was even more mad that Marceline was laughing so hard at her naughty antics. Bonnibel curled her light pink hands into fists.

"When will you ever learn? This type of behavior is not acceptable when carrying the role of a kingdom's princess," she informed the still laughing Marceline.

The vampire stopped laughing all together, and rolled on her side to look up at her pink sister.

After a moment of looking at each other awkwardly, Marceline smirked.

"Nice try. But _you're_ the princess. Not me. I'm just your slightly cooler sister that nobody pays attention too." Marceline mumbled. She sat up on her butt, and started brushing off all the grass on her red sweater and her long black hair. Both Marceline and the princess had grown their hair out considerably, but Marceline seemed to grow faster then Bubblegum, as she was taller and more lanky. Of course this might be because of the lack of her natural food source: blood.

Bubblegum squinted her eyes at Marceline.

"But even if your not Candy Royalty you still have royal bloodlines don't you?" asked the princess.

Marceline stopped what she was doing, and shrugged. "Yeah, I do. But it's not the good kind. It's demon blood. My father, the Lord Of Evil, doesn't really have very many mortal followers. Even some of the ones that aren't mortal don't like him. So I could see why the Candy kingdom doesn't accept me as royalty." Marceline finished explaining. While she was talking, Bubble gum sat down next to her, and was picking grass while listening. Bubblegum looked up at Marceline. She didn't look sad, or upset. She simply looked neutral.

"Hey Marcy?"

"What?"

"What _was_ your dad like?"

Marceline stared at the ground. Her mouth was in a strait line, and her eyes where empty looking. _Trapped in thought, no doubt. _Thought Bubblegum.

After a moment, which felt like forever to the princess, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Bubblegum could feel her curiosity crash down. She glared at Marceline. "What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"I don't know." Rpeated the vampire. Bubblegum got up on her feet again.

"Surely you must know something about him! I mean, if you know about your father's effort as ruler of the Night- O- sphere then you must know about his personality."

Marceline frowned. "…I don't know."

Bubblegum felt heat spread across her face. Once she saw red, she immediately stopped herself mentally. She would_ not_ lose control of this situation. After mentally calming herself, she was able to think more clearly. _This is a delicate situation for Marceline. Perhaps I could just drop it_? _Ooh! But I'm too curious!_

After conflicting herself, Bubblegum sat back down with her demonic sister, who was now lightly waving back at a waving snail.

"Well…If you insist you don't know about him, I won't push you. I've learned plenty about you over the past six years. I can tell a bad past when I see one." Bonnie quietly said.

Marceline still remained quiet. Staring at the snail. Bubblegum remained quiet too. But she was looking at Marceline.

As if she was shocked out of a trance, Marceline shook her head violently, and looked at Bubblegum. She smirked. "What was you dad like?" Marceline playfully asked. Bubblegum smirked at her smug question.

"I don't know." The princess said. Obviously mocking Marceline's previous answer to the same question. The vampire laughed. "Ha! You can't trick me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I think I can. You are _so_ easy to manipulate." The princess stated. Marceline stood up on her feet.

"Ha! You can't trick Marceline, the Vampire Queen!" She yelled in glory with her arm in the air. Bubblegum cocked her head to the side. "But I thought you were a demon. Not a vampire," She said with a raised eyebrow. Marceline stood in place, thinking about what Bonnibel said. After a moment she crossed her arms.

"Well technically a vampire is a type of demon. My father has all types of demon DNA in him. So yeah I do have vampire genes, but not very much of it," She paused. "At least that's what those scientist geeks told me."

Bubblegum contemplated her words. _It makes sense._ She thought. _But if that's true, does that_ _mean she too has all the demon genes in her?_ Bonnibel shook her head, hoping to loosen up all of the thoughts that where tying themselves in knots in her head. _That seems like a lot of things_ _for one person to be. The only thing I'm made of is gum._

It also scared the candy girl that Marceline could potentionally be the most dangerous thing in the land of Ooo right now. She looked up at Marceline, and saw the vampire jumping up and down to catch a butterfly. Bubblegum smiled. _Nah. There's no way someone like her could_ be _evil. Maybe mischievous, but not evil. _

"Oh crap! Bonnie we gotta get back to the castle!" She heard Marceline exclaim. She was about to question her, but then caught a glimpse of the sky. She could see the stars slowely disappear, and the sky turning a light purple color. Her eyes widened. The sun's coming up! Their parents will be up soon!

Bubblegum immediately jumped on her feet and ran to Marceline. She hopped up on the vampire's back, and they took off through the air. They flew over the trees, over the little candy houses, and finally on Bubblegum's balcony at the castle. They ran inside, and jumped on their separate beds, hoping that nobody saw them fly in.

Nobody did. Except the Queen. Things where not looking so good for poor Marceline.

...

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for the comments ive been getting, and thank you too the people that has given this story a shot! ;)**

**This is where the story really starts to pick up, so if you think, 'wow, this is boring' don't worry. I'm only just beginning. ;)**

**comments, critques, and ideas are gladly accepted. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline paced back and forth in her room. Once she turned 15 the King decided that she have her own room, as Princess Bubblegum did not want to share a room with a Rock and Roll loving, mess making crazy teenaged vampire. So he had another room put in riht beside Bubblegum's. The princess probably saved herself some trouble too since the vampire's room was covered in rock band t-shirts, crazy metal posters, loud obnoxious stereos, and her walls where painted black. While Bubblegum's room was always very nice and clean, and her whole room was basically all pink. Including her furniture. They where both 16 now and very rebellious. Especially Marceline.

_Oh Glob, what did I do this time? I was in the castle the whole day, so why the hell does mom want to speak with me?_ Marceline thought as she paced some more around her messy room.

Over the years she had begun to notice how different her mother (The Queen) acted around her and Bubblegum. She talked to Bonnie like she was an angel from the Cloud Kingdom. Always praising her, and telling her how much she loves her. But she wasn't like that around Marceline. She often scolded and/or grounded her from certain things. She was rarely ever sweet and sensitive to the vampire.

Marceline was oblivious to it when she was younger, but she's grown. She recognizes her mother's behavior better. About a month back, Marceline began to keep track of the Queen's behavioral patterns. Taking mental notes on how different she acted between the two sisters.

Marceline stopped pacing all at once. _Hey, wait a minute. This is perfect! I can use this_ _argument to see if mom really does like Bonnie better then me._

A small grin spread across the vampire's face. This calmed her anger a bit, and she sat down on her bed. Her eyes drifted from her hands, too the floor, and over her axe base that was sitting in the corner of the room. She loved that base.

It was a gift that she had received from Bonnibel for her fourteenth birthday. Bonnie said that she just picked it up somewhere in town, but the way she never let Marceline in her room, and that she was gone many hours of the day told the vampire that she had made the instrument herself. The Princess was always good at experimenting. A scientist worthy of the royal lab.

Marceline, with her axe base in hand, sat back down on her bed, and strummed a few cords. She tuned the base a little, and once she had the right notes, she took off playing. Marceline was always fond of music, but ever since she got her axe base she loved it to no end. She would stay up late and write songs down, and practice.

She also developed a beautiful voice, and would add lyrics to her songs. She was a very talented musician. The words usually rolled off her forked tongue like thinking up lyrics on the spot was second nature.

After a moment of playing her base, she started singing:

_Mother I'm not vicious,_

_I'm not ferocious,_

_Maybe a little delicious, but I'm not a monst~e~r._

_I'm not a killer, _

_I won't bite her,_

_Her vision of me is bl~urr~ed. _

_Mother why don't you love me?_

_Can't you s~e~e,_

_My side of the stor~y?_

_I'm sorry for my tricks,_

_But I'm no prick,_

_My sense of fun is th~i~ck._

_Why can you see_-

"I don't hate you Marceline," sighed the Queen. Marceline almost jumped at her mother's presence. She was so caught up in her music that she didn't even realize her mother walked in. She held her hand over the base strings to silence the sound, and stood up to level with the Queen. Well, maybe a little taller. Yes, Marceline was taller then the Queen already, and almost the same as the King. Most creatures of her species was larger in size.

She looked at her mother, her eyebrows knit together, and her lips a straight line. She waited for her mother to continue.

"I just get very angry with you is all. You cause me a lot of trouble, and I have no other choice but to punish you for your actions. I don't hate you Marceline." The Queen repeated. Hearing her mother say that was reassuring, but Marceline was still not convinced she was being fair to her. She frowned.

"So, what you're saying is that you don't hate me, you just _really_ dislike me right?" Marceline asked while setting her axe base against her bed. The Queen sighed again, and walked over to Marceline, and sat down on her bed. Her frilly, large pink dress contrasted greatly with the black and white wrinkled sheets of the bed under her. She placed her hands in her lap with grace, and looked up at Marceline. She looked tired, or exhausted. Her grayish pink gum hair was sticking out of her ruby crown, and she had dark circles around her eyes. She also had gained some wrinkles over time. She was definitely getting older.

The Queen patted the bed space next to her, signaling for Marceline to sit there. The vampire was hesitant, but obliged. Curious to know where this was going. She sat down beside the candy queen, and waited for her to say something.

"Marceline, you have to understand; you're technically not my child." That stabbed Marceline strait through the chest. After all these years Marceline (and the rest of the family) tried to convince her that the vampire was here to stay, she still didn't think of her as part of the family. The vampire's shoulders slumped, and her shocked expression gazed at the floor. There was no way she could look at her adopted mother after what she just said.

"Please understand where I'm coming from Marceline. You where brought into the castle without me knowing, or my word of approval. We are not related genetically, and I've always lived in fear that you might snap and really hurt somebody. It's hard to think of someone as a loved one with all of those facts in the way." The monarch explained.

Marceline gritted her teeth, and squeezed her knees in tight grips. "So, if you _where_ able to get a word in, as far as me living in the castle, what would you have said?" Marceline asked through sharp teeth. The Queen noticed Marceline's boiling feelings, and scooted away just a little from the teenager. Afraid that she might attack.

"Well, I would have said…" her mother stumbled. She hesitated when saying her answer. She was afraid that if she told Marceline the truth, then the vampire would snap and hurt the Queen. The monarch gulped, still thinking out her words in her head. But with every passing second the vampire got more and more impatient. After almost a full minute of waiting for the answer, Marceline shot up on her feet and whipped around to look at her startled mother.

"No, you know what? I don't wanna hear it. I already know that answer. And I'm_ so_ sorry if my presence has made _your_ life a living hell!" the angry vampire spat. Oozing sarcasm in her last sentence. The Queen put her hand on her chest in surprise, but didn't move from her spot. An awkward moment passed by, then the monarch spoke.

"I never said that you've made my life hell, I'm simply saying that you make it hard for me to respect you. What with all of your little schemes and pranks. If maybe you'd learn to behave like Bonnibel, then maybe I might like you more." The Queen wasn't showing very much weakness when she was saying this, it showed Marceline that she was actually serious. But Marceline wasn't as angered as she was; instead she looked at her feet in sadness.

"But moms are supposed to love their kids equally. No matter what happens…" the vampire said above a whisper. Sorrow leaked from her mouth. _Why was she saying these things to me?_

The Queen sighed again. "Marceline, listen to me when I talk to you. I just said that you _aren't _my real child. Bonnibel_ is_. And I'm afraid that I'm going to feel that way until the day I die." The monarch sounded sad when she was talking, but her expression said differently. It read that she was proud for explaining herself and was planning on standing her ground on her feelings.

Marceline's head snapped up at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're no longer a child Marceline. You are older now; you have the ability to learn. I've always wanted to tell you this, but you where to young to understand. And by the way you're arguing with me your still to immature to understand. My apologies for wasting your time." The Queen hissed, and got on her feet. She looked Marceline right in the eyes.

"You know, the King thinks the same way that I do. He was just a little more modest about it."

And with that she left the room. Leaving Marceline wide eyed at what she just told her. About the King.

* * *

The Queen bumped into Princess Bubblegum shortly after exiting Marceline's room.

"Oh! Hello mother! Say do you know if Marceline is in her room?" Bubblegum asked.

Her mother bit her lip. "Yes she is, but you might not want to bother her right now. She's a bit angry."

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well…It's not important. Just please don't disturb her right now." Her mother ordered, and walked away again. Watching her mother walk away in such a tired state concerned Bubblegum. She held her chin between her thumb and pointer finger in thought. _I wonder what that was all_ _about…_

The princess was growing up as well. She was taller, though not as tall as Marceline. Her gummy pink hair had grown longer as well. It reached the back of her knees. Her feminine figure was growing in too. She was much curvier then Marceline was as well. And she just received a new crown to fit her growing head. Bubblegum was also_ very_ smart. She rivaled the geniuses in the royal laboratory. Still curious about Marceline and her mother, the princess walked to Marceline's shut door.

She understood what her mother said, but she was much to concerned for her strange sister. She slowly grabbed the door knob, and turned it. The door opened up with a squeak, And Bubblegum walked through it to end up in Marceline's 'cave' ( or so she referred to it as). It was dark, and she knew that she would have to wait a minute for her eyes to adjust. Once they did, she looked around, but Marceline was no where to be found. At least, not out here. Bubblegum knew that whenever Marceline felt really upset, or angry, or any kind of emotion, she would transfor into a small bat and hang upside down in the closet. She walked over to said closet, trying carefully not to trip over dirty clothes. She reached the closet, and opened it up. Sure enough, there was Marceline, in bat form, hanging upside down form a hanger. Marceline noticed the intrusion.

"Go away Bonnie. I'm not in the mood." She simply said. _She sounds sad…_ thought Bonnibel.

"Hey come out of there. Why so sad?" She asked the little bat. Marceline didn't budge, and when Bubblegum asked a few more times she grabbed Marceline in her hand and brought her outside the closet.

"Glob damnit Bonnie! I said leave me alone!" the little bat shouted from between Bubblegum's fingers. "Hey, relax. Just tell me what's got you so upset. Once you do, I'll leave. I promise." Bonnie said. She could her the little creature in her hands mumble something like 'meddlesome' and 'business' before transforming fully into her regular form. After a moment went by, Marceline looked down. "uhh….Bonnibel…could ya let me go now?"

Bubblegum looked down as well, only to blush deeply. Her hands where still pressed against the vampire's sides from where she was holding her in bat form. She quickly took her hands away. "Oh! Uh, sorry!" the flustered princess exclaimed. Marceline couldn't help but smirk at her sister, despite her upset state.

"O-okay Marceline. Now tell me what happened." The Princess urged on. Marceline frowned.

"Well…I got into another fight with mom…" She mumbled. Bubblegum blinked but did nothing more but listen. Marceline's eyes began to drift. "Well…what did she say?" Bonnie asked.

….

"…I don't know."

Bubblegum frowned deeply. Marceline always said that when she didn't want to reveal any big secrets. The princess knew that it wasn't exactly her place to know, but she couldn't help it when she saw her sister so blue. She had to know in order to help the vampire.

"Yes. You do. Marceline. I've never told anybody _any _of your secrets. And I'm not about to start. It's okay," pressed the princess. Marceline sat down on the edge of her bed.

"She told me she doesn't like me. Because I'm not her_ real_ kid. Because I'm not normal…"

Bubblegum could tell that Marceline was starting to boil up. She saw her nose snarl up, and her teeth grit.

"Gah…stupid fucking…" cursed the vampire. She clenched her hands into fists as hard as steel.

"She said dad thought the same way…there's just no fucking way…" The vampire grumbled behind her teeth some more. Bubblegum stood in front of her, realizing that she hasn't seen her immortal sister this angry in a _very_ long time. Seeing her sister so angry filled her with rage well.

_What? Why would mother say such things to her That is completey evil! _

Marceline looked at Bonnie. "Look, Bonnibel. I don't want to talk very much about it right now,"

Bubblegum held up a hand. "You don't have to tell me twice. I promised you that I would leave once I knew what was up, and that's what I'll do." She assured her fanged sister, and walked away out of the room. Her hands where held in fists as she walked down the hallway. She knew that the Queen didn't exactly think much of her, but she new for _sure_ that her father loved Marceline. Was it really true?

_No, it couldn't be…_

Bubblegum decided to find out. She walked at the end of the hallway and slowly held up an ear to the door. She knew that both parents where in there, since her father was taking a nap and she saw her mother enter the room earlier. She waited patiently for some kind of sound. There wasn't any, not until a moment later.

"…Why did you do…?"

"She needed to know the…"

"That was a complete lie…"

"…She doesn't need to know…"

Bubblegum could definitely hear an argument on the other side, but it came out in muffles. She tried to press her ear harder in the door to hear better.

"She'll get over it. Who knows how long she'll live…"

"You probably really hurt her by saying those…"

"I said what I wanted too…"

Bubblegum pressed her ear even harder in the door. She still couldn't hear everything.

"You need to go back there and tell her I love her."

"You're the one that wanted me to tell her the truth, and I did."

"No you didn't! I don't know what you're planning by lying to her, but-"

That was all the princess could hear as the door somehow unhitched itself, and they swung open. Bonnibel fell forward, and hit the ground in between the two large doors. It took a moment for her to come to her senses, but once she did, she looked up at hr distraught parents.

How she was going to explain herself was troublesome.

**...**

* * *

**I think i can safely say I have writers block. it might be a while until i can get the story moving again. (I predict a couple weeks.) :(**

**Oh well... :(**

**Well, I believe i owe some commenters feedback:**

**Keon16- Thank you for your lovely comments! :)**

**Johnny Pancakes- thank you! :) and don't worry, the Bubbline will not last very long. (As they are sisters in this story) :)**

**Thefinnyfreak- thank you! :)**

**FINDtheHufflepuffs- thank you! :)**

**Adventure time girl 123- thank you very much! :) Don't worry, i don't think your a stalker. ;) I'm glad you're liking it. And yes the Queen is one of the antagonists in the story, so she's going to be a problem for Marcy. :)**

**Mew Blaze- You really think so? :D haha, It feels like the story is moving a bit too slow. Perhaps because I'm the one writing it? ;) thank you!**

**FURIOUS- Haha! your comment fills me with a flaming passion! Keep up your enthusiasm! XD**

**Thank you for your all your comments! I'm planning on improving the story with some action, and the introduction of other characters. I will try very hard to move it forward a little faster. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lemongrab.

That's what Princess Bubblegum decided to call her soon-to-be uncle. Or, at least, an uncle figure.

Bonnibel worked feverishly at creating him. She slowly connected a yellow, spongy arm to a torso with the same details, and did so with another arm. His already attached legs where ted down to the able to keep the lemon steady. She was almost done with Lemongrab's body. Soon she would work on his big round head.

She wasn't exactly sure why she went through with creating this lemon-type candy, but she knew one thing. That he could help track down Marceline.

Bubblegum paused a moment while surgically attaching his arm to his sour collar bones.

She missed Marceline. The teenaged demon had recently run away from home do to being upset at her mother. She had been gone for almost two weeks now. Bubblegum was worried, so a few days after Marceline took off, she set to work on Lemongrab.

How was a lemon going to help find Marceline?

Well Bubblegum did her homework, and she read a few books on Marceline's species. And she gathered that demons can sense other demons. So she planned on making a candy person that could sense Marceline somewhere. The Princess took a step back to admire her work on the body. The lab she had Lemongrab in was a nice one. It was her own personal lab that she uses on a daily basis, and it was located on the top level of the candy castle. It was a nice sized room, (though not as big as her bedroom) and it had everything a lab should need. Tables to conduct experiments on, beakers, needles, sinks, ect…

It also had a big, square window on the far side of the room. It was mainly there just in case one of the experiments backfired, and released toxic gas that could be emptied out through the window. But Bubblegum liked to perform solar experiments with plants and things as well.

"Perfect. Now all he needs is a face, and then the serum." Bubblegum mindedly said to herself. She wasn't fond of sour things in general, but she figured the lemon man's strong aura of sour would help keep him from getting injured. Help keep predators off him. She knew that candy people where no match for the terrible beasts that roam Ooo, but maybe a lemon man was.

The Princess cut open spots in the giant lemon that would be where his eyes and mouth would reside, and then placed a large pointy nose right in the middle of the oversized fruit head. Bubblegum grinned. He was perfect! Now all he needed was life…or perhaps unlife.

Bubblegum managed to steal herself some vampire DNA from the lab that tested on Marceline when she was younger. They kept some of Marceline's extracted blood, and kept it safe inside a locked freezer. But Bubblegum knew her way around a lock. She was smart enough. And now she had the ultimate key to making a dead person undead. She carefully took the serum of read crimson blood out of her lab coat pocket, and placed it over Lemongrab. She popped the top off, and poured the thick liquid all over the lifeless lemon's face. She then waited for the transformation between life and death to begin.

She waited.

Suddenly Lemongrab's big pulsing eyes started growing in, and pointy teeth popped from his sour gums like popcorn. Bubblegum rubbed her hands together in full-on eagerness.

"Yes, yes…YES! I'm such a globbing genius! It's working!" the Princess cheered as Lemongrab transformed into a living being.

Soon Lemongrab was finished transforming, and just laid there with his eyes and mouth wide open. Bubblegum's wide grin, and enthusiastic feeling slowly faltered. This wasn't right.

"Um…Hello? Lemongrab? I am your creator. Please say something…" Bonnibel waved a hesitant hand over his frozen face to get his attention, but it didn't work. The lemon man didn't move. This scared Bubblegum. What was wrong with him? Was there something she missed?

Bonnie moved closer to her failing experiment. "Hey…Lemongrab-"

At that moment the lemon man sat up, and screamed.

This made Bubblegum yelp, and jump back a couple feet. Lemongrab started flailing his arms about, and rolling his eyes in his head. That made Bonnie's stomach turn, and she cried out for help.

"Oh grod! Oh grod! Oh grod! Somebody please help me! I don't know what's wron-"

She was cut short by a crash through the window. Before she could even look back at what happened, she was swept off her feet, and plummeted into a corner of the room. The candy scientist refused to open her eyes at this point. She didn't want to look at anything else until it was over.

"What the hell where you doing Bonnie? Who the fuck is that?"

Bonnibel knew only one person with that kind of fowl mouth. Marceline.

The Princess opened her eyes only to come face to face with large green eyes. It didn't frighten her though, as she knew and respected those eyes very much. She quickly tackled the vampire into a big bro hug.

"Marceline! Oh thank Glob! Where were you?" the flustered princess asked. Marceline gave her pink sister a quick hug, and then pushed her away. "What do you mean 'where was I?' I was in the castle gardens eating apples. I sensed danger up here and then I heard you scream." Answered the vampire. The Princess blinked.

"You where in the gardens for two whole weeks?"

"Oh. Well, no. I mostly spent the time in the bars in the back of the kingdom. Some of those drunk candies can put up a fight, but I took care of em'." Marceline smirked. Obviously remembering her pride. Her smirk fizzed out though when she heard more wild shrieks from Lemongrab. She looked at the crazy lemon man, and then Bubblegum.

"Okay, I repeat: _Who the fuck is that_?" Marceline gestured toward the spasing lemon.

Bubblegum inhaled deeply, "I created him to find you. I figured he could help track you down with the Demon DNA I brought him to life with." She explained.

Marceline stared at her, and then her eyes grew wide.

"You _what_? Are you crazy?! Demon DNA is incredibly unstable! You've created a _monster_!" Marceline spat.

"But I brought him to life using your DNA! And you're not unstable!" Bonnie shot back.

"…What kind of my DNA did you use?" the teenaged demon asked.

"What do you mean? All the vials of blood I found had your name on it, so I just grabbed one and used it on Lemongrab."

"What? You idiot! Those vials where all concentrated into separate DNA strands! Remember when I told you I carried multiple demon genes?"

"yeah…?"

"Those lab nerds downstairs took my blood, and separated each kind of demon gene into different vials. Let me see the vial you used,"

Bubblegum removed the empty test tube from her pocket, and gave it to the fuming Marceline. She examined it a little, and then her fanged mouth went slack.

"Bonnie! You grabbed the purely concentrated _vampire_ DNA! Pure blood vampires are incredibly _dangerous_!" Marceline shouted. Bubblegum bit her bottom lip, hard.

"I…I'm sorry! I just wanted to find you! Can't you stop him?" the shaking bubblegum princess asked.

"No damnit! Vampires are immortal! They can't be killed!" Marceline got to her feet, and stared at the crazy lemon man that was still attached to his leg restraints. But he was managing to break them with his strong vampire-strength fists. Marceline readied herself when she felt a tug on her skinny jeans. She looked down at the worried Princess. "Marceline, don't face him! Come on! We can run to father and he can send the banana guards-"

Marceline yelped.

Bubblegum gasped when she saw Lemongrab clamped on Marceline's back, with his teeth buried in her neck. The Princess yelled in terror. Marceline, however, wasn't as easily frightened. She reached back, and ripped the vampire lemon off of her, and threw him across the room. But right after she did that, she immediately collapsed to the ground.

Blood was gushing from her bite wound down her chest, and on the floor. It stung like crazy, and Marceline felt incredibly cold. She could just barely make out what Bubblegum was saying.

"…It's okay…Lemongr…gone…bana…guards…help…

"Stay…with…me…"

Marceline passed out.

* * *

Marceline opened her eyes. She didn't feel that stinging feeling anymore, but she was still cold. Very cold. She looked around to see where she was. She saw other beds with sick and/or hurt candy people. She knew exactly where she was. The candy hospital.

She sat up in her bed, and examined herself to see what the damage was. She felt fine. A little too fine what with the poisonous gash she received from Lemongrab's bite. She noticed the bite was covered with bandages, and her shirt was removed. She quickly blushed, and covered herself with her white, sterilized blanket.

She felt strange indeed, but not a bad strange. She felt energetic, and awake and alert. She felt absolutely zero pain, and she felt like she could take on the world.

"What the hell happened to me?" She asked herself.

"Marceline! You're awake!" Marceline recognized that cheery (and sometimes annoying) voice. She turned her head to see the princess sitting in a waiting chair with a book on Zanoits in her hands. _Nerds and their weird books…_ Thought Marceline.

She looked up to expect Bonnie's happy, smiley face, but that's not what she saw. She saw only shock and fear. This made the vampire raise an eyebrow.

"Uh…you okay Bonnie?" she asked.

She could see the candy girl physically swallow. "Marceline, are _you_ okay?"

Yet another eyebrow rose on the teenager's face. "Yeah. I feel great. Like a million bucks. Why?"

The princess leaned over to pull a hand mirror from under the hospital bed, (why they had mirrors under the bed, Marceline didn't know) and placed it in front of the vampire.

"Because of this…"

Marceline gasped.

Her eyes where a crimson red; the color of blood. Her fangs where twice the size it was before, and her skin turned into a pale, grayish blue color.

"Holly shit…" Marceline wheezed.

She turned to bubblegum, face still stricken with shock.

"I'm a vampire. A _real_ vampire."

Bubblegum bit her lip, and then lowered her head.

"Doctor Ice cream told me that Lemongrab's vampire venom spread through your body when he bit you in the neck. She told me that it would most definitely affect you in some way." Bonnie informed the vampire. And then she broke out in tears.

"I'm so sorry Marceline! This is all my fault! I should have never created that cursed lemon. I just didn't want to lose my sister…" the Princess cried in her hands. Marceline opened her mouth a few times, but failed to say anything. A part of her wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything is fine. Another part of her wanted to spit in the princess's face for doing this to her. _That must be the vampire talking. I could never spit on_ _Bonnie…_

"Hey, it's all good. I'm alive aren't I? And I feel great! What's the damage?" Marceline sympathetically asked her crying sister.

"The damage isn't as bad as it could have been," said the King.

Both Marceline and Bubblegum turned to look at their father. And mother.

"That's right. One of you could have been harmed," inquired the Queen.

Marceline crossed her arms, and looked at the bed railings. "Oh yeah. Cause a gash to the neck is _totally_ not harmful…" Mumbled the vampire. Being as sarcastic as sarcasm gets.

The female ruler of the Candy Kingdom glared at Marceline. "What I _mean_ is that nobody was mortally hurt. Somebody could have died."

"But nobody did, and I am incredibly glad." Beamed the King. He walked over to Marceline, and gave her a big hug. He silently talked to her. "I was so worried that you might not have made it. I couldn't be more relieved."

This brought Marceline lots of comfort, and she hugged him back. But her comfort faltered a little when she saw her mother hug Bonnibel.

"I'm glad you're okay as well," She heard her whisper to Bonnibel. She noticed Bubblegum's mixed emotions. She felt comforted, but she also looked disappointed in her mother for not hugging Marceline; the one that was _really_ hurt. Once the hugs came to an end (with the King hugging both the girls and the Queen only hugging Bonnie) The King spoke up. "Well, I hope this doesn't put a damper on enjoying this year's royal Candy Kingdom ball!" Joked his majesty.

"Oh yeah, that's next month isn't it?" Marceline said. Finally able to make out a smile.

"That's right! Our famous candy doctors will have you fixed up in no time Marceline. And I do believe the candy tailors fixed up those tares in your royal dress Bonnibel,"

This made both the girls smile. It seemed like their father could make anyone smile, no matter what they've been through.

After some more chatting, the candy family called it a night, and walked out of the candy infirmary. Marceline stayed behind though in her bed. Nurse Pound cake had addressed to her that the doctors want to be 100% sure that she would be fine, so they wanted her over night. Despite the loud snores and breaths the sick candy people made as they slept through the night, Marceline was having trouble going to sleep. She felt too energized to dream. She wanted to leap through trees, and fly through the air past the bright white moon. But the thought of sneaking out to do that made her remember Bubblegum's sadness when she left last time.

So she stayed put. She herself knew that she needed the sleep, but the fresh vampire in her didn't care.

_What's gonna happen now? _

* * *

**Yep. It was Lemongrab that turned Marceline. I'm not sure where that idea came from but i wanted Lemongrab in this story somehere so... :D**

**For those of you that got confused on why Marceline snuck out of the castle for a while, she was angry at the Queen, and left right chapter takes place a couple weeks after the fight between them. **

**Finn and Jake will make an entry very soon here i promise. :D (As well as Ricardio and the Ice King. Same with some other princesses.)**

**Anyways~ How about some comment responses? :)**

**Adventure time girl 123- Thank you for your wonderful support! Don't worry, the Queen will get what's coming to her. XD**

**ZalgarTheLostHero- Thank you! yes, writer's block is a real pain. XD**

**iLynxen- Thank you very much! your support has been wonderful encouragment! :D**

**Guest- I could _possibley_ do _that_. Anything is possible after all. :)**

**BeachChic1313- Thank you! Don't worry, there will be more. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Marceline was having the hardest time _ever_ adjusting to her new vampire body.

Because vampires can't go out in the sun light, Marceline had to remain in the castle all day until the sun set. She hated it. And because she usually burned off all her energy running outside, the new vampire had tons of unwanted energy that she just couldn't shake off. This made her three times as mischievous as she was before. She spent many days pulling pranks on the candy people in the castle. Including princess Bubblegum.

"Marceline, why is everybody kicking me? Did you put a kick me sign on my back again?"

"Marceline, did you suck the color out of my favorite dress?"

"Marceline, why is there glue on my toilet seat?"

"Marceline, why is there pee on my carpet? Did you pee here?!"

(That last one Marceline didn't do. Although she did let Bubblegum's pet candy corn rat free to roam. It was most likely him.)

Though she always seemed to have lots of energy at all times, the vampire seemed to have lots more energy at night. (Which was a good thing because she could burn off energy at night while everybody was sleeping.) She was really pissing the family off. Even the King had minor headaches from the vampire's shenanigans. Though irritated he never raised his voice at her, or punished her in severe ways. He knew that if he did that, it would only tempt Marceline to be naughty all the more. He simply just told her to behave herself.

Especially considering she's much more aggressive.

The littlest things could set her off. Something as small as the absence or toilet paper in her bathroom had her seeing red. She fought lots with Bubblegum. More then she ever did. She argued with just about everybody in the past couple weeks. Exempt her father. She could never talk to her old man like that. But her mother she could.

Recently, the Queen caught Marceline taunting a young marshmallow kid by holding his favorite toy above his head. Out of his reach.

"Marceline, what are you doing? Give him back his toy!" exclaimed the angered Queen.

The vampire jumped at hearing her adopted mother's voice. She turned around only to see a red cheeked majesty standing with her hands on her hips. Her surprise look immediately fell, and a look of irritation grew in place. _Fuck. Not her again._

Marceline released the toy from her grasp and let it fall to the young marshmallow. He quickly caught it and ran down the hallway, scared that Marceline might take it again if he stayed.

The two women stared daggers at each other for a moment, and then the older woman spoke up.

"Stop this foolish behavior. You're acting like a child. You're making everyone's life here a living hell!" Marceline furrowed her brows.

"Right back at ya…" The vampire mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said: right back at ya!" Shouted the vampire. Her quick temper building steam.

The female ruler of the candy kingdom raised her eyebrows, but soon settled them back down in the same position as Marceline's. Her anger rising as well.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the Queen of the Candy Kingdom! Anything I say goes, and if I say I want you locked up in the castle dungeons, then by god your going to the castle dungeons!" She stated. Acting all high and mighty wasn't going to work on the vampire this time. Marceline's patience had vanished along with her mortal blood.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try you old bat! I could kick any one of your candy asses! Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Marceline! The vampire queen!" Marceline exclaimed. She held up a bluish grey arm high in the air to further prove how top dog she (thought she) was. Her majesty simply snorted. Obviously not amused.

"You're no queen. You're simply a cur my husband refused to give up. Why can't you just stop being such a little brat-?"

"Why can't _you _stop being a dried up old piece of dimple fruit? This is who I am now. If you can't take the heat then get out of the fucking kitchen!" Spat the furious vampire. She just about had it with the older woman's nosey lectures. Why did she even bother talking to Marceline if she hated her so much?

The Queen simply stared at her. Face blank. Body as strait as a pencil. Marceline stared back, but with a snarled nose, and a gaze so sharp, she was sure she could pop a balloon with it. Once again, they just stared at each other. Longer this time then when the fight started.

After a while, the Queen simply turned around, still emotionless, and walked off. She could still feel Marceline's piercing gaze on her back. But made no move to look back at her. Marceline smirked at the sight. One of her fangs poking out past her lips while she did that. Yes! She had won! For once, she finally won a fight with her mother! They've fought many times before, but it would ultimately end up with the majesty winning. Marceline put her arms behind her head in satisfaction. Now that she knows her majesty can be broken, she vowed to herself to never take anymore of her crap. She would stand her ground, and refuse to listen to a thing that old hag had to say.

Her smirk soon vanished though as she saw the image of her mother get smaller and smaller until she saw it completely disappear behind big chocolate doors. Despite the image being gone, Marceline still stared. She didn't know why, but still, for some reason, she longed for at least, one kind word from the Queen. She was the only mother she's ever known anyway.

It was times like this she still wished she had Hambo. Despite being older, and having no interest in playing with toys, she still felt guilty for leaving her oldest friend in the trash to rot. She just got so caught up in her new life that she had forgotten all about her old one. She checked that very dumpster once to look for him, but he was no where to be found. She expected as much, but didn't want it to be true.

She stared on, even when she heard the increasing rate of foot steps right behind her.

"Marceline! There you are! Well I have news on the whereabouts of Lemongrab. You'll never believe it, but that crazy nut job actually started a kingdom of his own! And he's…Marceline?" Bubblegum asked. She quickly noticed the way Marceline never moved a muscle when she approached her. _Did she fall asleep while standing again?_ Thought the princess.

Because yes, Marceline has done that. Though Bubblegum found amusement in it. Her amazement never ceased to stop when her sister was around. But much to Bubblegum's surprise, Marceline was awake, and was off in her own little world. Staring at those big chocolate doors down the hall. The princess raised a gummy eyebrow, and shook Marceline's shoulder.

"Hey, Marceline? Are you alright? Snap out of it," She urged. After a moment, Marceline blinked her eyes, and shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. She put her arms back down by her sides and looked at her sister. "Oh sorry Bonni, I must have zoomed out," The vampire rubbed an eye while apologizing. "What where you telling me?"

The princess smiled, happy to finally have the vampire's attention, told her again about Lemongrab.

"What? How the hell does that work? That guy was a total spas, how was he able to start up his own kingdom?!" Questioned the vampire. She still hated the lemon for making her this way, but hearing about the freak's rapid success had flames going in her eyes.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But what I do know is that there aren't any civilians living there, so basically all he's running an empty building all by himself." Bonnibel rubbed her shoulder while she talked.

"Huh." Marceline inquired. After that it was awkward silence between the sisters. Both tried to think of a way to fill the air. Bubblegum thought of one first. "So, you ready for the ball that's coming up? It's next week." She asked the vampire. Marceline's eyes went wide.

"What? It's next week?! Oh glob! I was supposed to have a song prepared for it!" Panicked Marceline. She quickly said goodbye, but before she hightailed it to her room, She turned around to face Bubblegum, picked her nose, and wiped a booger on the princess's cheek.

"Ugh! Marceline! That is so distasteful!" cried the pink icon. While she wiped her cheek with her shoulder, Marceline floated up in the air, and out of sight. Though failing to hide her large grin.

* * *

The night of the ball.

A fun occasion for most, but for the candies that had to set it up, it was a nightmare.

Those who where involved in the making was Peppermint Butler, Cinammin Bun, starchy, and a bunch of background characters that nobody knows of. Marceline was also helping set up, as she was the only one that could reach the ceiling to set up streamers and signs, and anything else that needed to be hanged from the ceiling. She was also in charge of the whole party setup as well considering she was referred to as a strong 'party animal'. If it was a party, Marceline knew how to get it started. She did her job for the ball every year just fine, but this year she decided to be a little mischievous about it.

Once she set up the large poster of the entire royal family, she devilishly grinned. She looked over both shoulders to make sure nobody was looking, and then she pulled out a can of black spray paint from her pocket. She immediately removed the cap, and sprayed big black mustaches over the image of the King, Queen and the princess. Marceline was in it too, but she didn't spray a moustache on, instead spray painted a top hat and a monocle over herself.

"The fancier, the sexier." Giggled the little trouble maker. Once she was done, she put the cap back on, and put the can back in her pocket. She casually floated away from the scene as if she was the most innocent person in the world. She landed down on the ground by the main castle doors, and looked around at the party.

"Lookin good dudes. Hey peppermint. How's the stage props comin along?" She asked the little butler. He held a small thumbs up. "It's coming together very nicely your majesty. All we have to do now is hook up the microphone to the speakers, and your show will be up and running." Marceline gave him a toothy smile of gratitude, and looked out the window. The sun was setting. People would be showing up soon. But no worries, as almost everything was done. The balloons, food tables, entertainment, and everything else was perfect, and ready to be used by civilians.

* * *

Sundown time. Right after the sun went down, flocks of candy people started coming in the castle. Family after family of the sweetest civilians in all of Ooo made their way to just about every part of the party. The candy royals also decided to make a scene, and walked out through a castle door to greet everybody. After the King said his greetings to a candy cane family, he felt a tug on his pink tunic. He looked over his shoulder to look at his distraught wife. "Oh glob…She's done it again." She told him. He was a bit confused by what she said, which she realized.

"Look at what your little vampire did."

The King looked up, and his eyes went wide at the vandalized poster of their family hanging from the ceiling. Of course they knew it was her, because nobdy else could reach that height to set up the posters. He gawked at it for a moment, and then couldn't help but face palm himself. _Oh Marceline…_

The Queen jerked her head every which way to spot the little hooligan. She managed to see her toning her axe bass on the stage. Cheeks red and fists clenched, her majesty marched over to the vampire, took her by her pointed ear, and half walked half dragged her into another room. Away from the party guests.

"Ah! Will you jus-Ahh! Stop it that hurts! Let go of me you old-gah!" bellowed Marceline while the Queen held a rock grip on her ear. Once she did let go, Marceline was quick to scold her mother. "What the hell was that for? You dried up old prune!"

"Marceline you know _exactly _what that was for. Why in Ooo's name would you vandalize our family portrait with paint?! We look hideous because of you!"

"Pfft. I think it's an improvement. For you anyway…" Mumbled the vampire.

The Queen snarled her nose at Marceline's smug comment. "Oh you think your so funny don't you? You know what? That's it Marceline. I want you out of here immediately." Stated the pink monarch. Marceline clenched her jaw. She took a step forward. "What, like, are you kicking me out? You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. Don't you remember what I said in our last conversation? I'm the Queen! And what I say goe-" She was quickly cut off by Marceline's loud words.

"And don't you remember what **I **said? I'd like to see your puny candy ass try and get rid of me!" spat the vampire.

"You won't feel so tough when I send all our banana guards out to attack you and kick you out," the Queen shot back. Marceline snickered.

"You think those dumb pieces of fruit can stop me? I can take down anybody, even death himself!"

"That's complete garbage and you know it! Uhh! Why did my husband have to take you in? Why did he care more about you then me?" whined her majesty. She wasn't really asking that to Marceline, but just to herself.

"What do you mean 'loves me more then you'? He loves everybody! That's what makes him such a cool guy!" the vampire pointed out. The Queen looked at her. "Ha. I don't believe it. Ever since he found you he has been arguing with me, and ignoring me, and paying more attention to you and my little princess." She admitted. Marceline took a moment to think about how she would respond to that. This was the first time her adopted mother actually explained her problem with Marceline then just mindlessly scolding her. Besides that time when she walked in on Marceline singing a song about her, but that was different. Marceline was still too young to understand better.

"He does that because we are his daughters. But he loves us all evenly. I can promise you that," Marceline ensures her. "I'm not a kid anymore dude. I'm not just saying this because I know you want to her it. I mean what I'm saying."

The Queen looks at Marceline, then at the floor, and then back at Marceline again. "No. I can't believe that now. I figured that was the case at first, but after ten long years of ignoring his faithful wife, I know now that he just isn't interested in me anymore. And it's all because of you! Why couldn't you just have declined the King's offer to stay here?!"

Marceline could feel her anger boil up again. "Oh, my _apologies_ for wanting a proper family-!"

Both women froze when they heard the door open. Peppermint Butler popped his red and white head through the entrance. "Um…pardon me madams, but is everything alright? I heard shouting…"

"Everything's fine." Both the girls said in unison. Peppermint raised a worried eyebrow. "Well, if you say so. But Miss Marceline, it's almost time for your show to begin." He informed her.

"Alright. Thanks PB. I'm coming." The vampire said. And walked through the doors without so much as a glance back at the older monarch.

It didn't take long for Marceline to finish tuning her axe bass, and getting the speakers and microphone lined up. Once she did, She talked intot he microphone.

"Whatup candy peoplez?! Ready to hear the greatest thing your little ears ever heard?"

The crowd of people hastily gathered around the stage. Marceline smirked.

"Alright! Well this song was, honestly, just something I whipped up within the past week, and its probably worth less then burnt toast, but ima give it a shot and see what ya think!" said the vampire through the microphone. She could hear some whistling and the occasional chuckles of the crowd. Once she finished talking, she swung her bass around her shoulder and started playing it right away.

It started out as something smooth and soft, but then the hard rock hit like a knife from a knife storm, and took everyone by surprise. Marceline could hear some wild cheers of some candy peeps. It wasn't until after a minute that Marceline began singing. She licked her lips with her forked tongue:

_Hey little baby,_

_Where has your ship gone?_

_Hey little baby,_

_Why so sad?_

_Hey little baby,_

_Drying up on the front lawn._

_You must have been very bad._

Marceline jams down on her bass as the crowd goes wild to hear her sing. _Such an_ _amazing voice. As always._ Thought princess Bubblegum. She was standing in the middle of the crowd, enjoying Marceline's talents. She looked up above the stage to see her parents standing on the third floor balcony, enjoying the view. Her parents always tried to be the highest over everyone to emphasize their royal roles in the kingdom. Bubblegum never really cared about such things, and preferred to be among her peeps. And Marceline.

The vampire sang on.

_Hey little girl,_

_Where has your parents run too?_

_Hey little girl,_

_Are you sick of this little fad?_

_Hey little girl,_

_Don't let them call you a fool._

_Hey little girl, _

_Don't get even, get **mad**._

_~All they ever wanted to do_

_Was to please y~ou._

_Their sick, and clad in death too._

_Can't you see~ the respect they bleed?_

_For you, what they se~e,_

_Is more love for me._

Marceline rises from the ground and floats up near her parents. It was nearly a hundred feet that she floated upwards. She was about four feet from them now. She closed her eyes, and kept playing.

_Forget you,_

_You don't have a clue._

_I have friends,_

_You have money._

_I have power,_

_you're just a phony._

_Me and my sister,_

_Friends forever._

_I'm better then you,_

_Because I've got her._

_My father too,_

_Lady just give up,_

_You don't have a clue,_

_How much better it would be without you.~_

**THUMP.**

Marceline opened her eyes to see what made that noise.

Not a moment after she did, she heard the Queen scream right next to her, and the crowd next. It wasn't until the Queen yelled, "OH MY GOD! SHE PUSHED HIM OVER!" that Marceline finally looked down, and her eyes went wide.

There lying lifeless and broken on the stage, was the King. He fell over the railing.

Marceline stared at his crumpled body, mouth agape, eyes perfect circles. She quickly swooped down, and landed near the king's body. She put a shaky hand over the king's mangled wrist. Her breathing quickened, her body shaking. His pulse rivaled her own.

Dead.

She stumbled back from him, and slowly turned around to face the frantic crowd. Although they all some what stopped their shroud of terror to look at her. Some looked at her with their still shocked expression, some looked at her with disgust. Others didn't know what to think.

"I…I didn't…" Marceline tried to choke out, but her own shock was clumping up the words in her throat. "It wasn't…you gotta…."

Instead of trying to explain herself further, she simply took off through the air, over the crowd, and out the main doors. Nobody made any move to follow her.

Nobody except princess Bubblegum.

* * *

**I'm sorry It's taking me so long to update, I've just been SO busy. :( **

**But don't worry, no matter how long it takes me to update, I will finish the story. eventually. :)**

**Thank you to those who still are sticking with the story, i hope your wait was worth the time it took me to write it. ;)**

**Next chapter, I predict, will be up by the end of the week. :D I'll try my best to upate faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait! Wait Marceline! Stop!"

The princess shouted as she ran after the girl flying above the ground that took her father's life. It was night still. Darkness casted over everything and everyone. The wind howled, and it made some leaves and grass fly up and whip the princess in the face as she ran. She knew she was out of the candy kingdom now. Considering there where no leaves or grass. None that tasted like dirt anyway.

Despite not even being sure where Marceline is, she still ran after her sister. She couldn't see a thing exempt the large luscious moon. But that wasn't nearly enough to help guide her way to her vampire relative. After another minute of running, the princess finally stopped. She dropped to her knees, panting hard. Never had she ever run so hard.

Then again, never had she felt so motivated to do so.

She clenched her fists in the soft grass, hoping to find comfort in this horrible mess. Since she left the castle for Marceline, she only thought of her. But now she was able to think about the whole situation. The worst part finally sunk in through her pink skin, crawling past her sugar bones, and jabbed itself in her heart. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Oh, dad…why would mother do this…?"

…

"You don't think it was me?"

Bubblegum lifted her face from her hands, face moist and red from her tears, and looked up. Marceline stood in front of the sad gum girl with a face that rivaled it, but without the presence of tears. Marceline was never one to cry. She looked down at her. Red eyes glowing, and mouth agape. Awaiting an answer. The princess swallowed hard.

"Of course not Marceline. I know you better then anybody. You loved our father so much. There's no way you'd ever kill him-"

Marceline did something that took Bonnibel by surprise. She grabbed a handful of the princess's dress collar, and dragged the pink girl up to her face. She saw nothing but piercing angry eyes, a snarled up nose, and fangs clenched behind blue lips. Despite knowing that Marceline was all bark and no bite, she still sometimes feared for her life when Marceline was angry. She didn't want to admit it, but her sister was, in fact, an unholy beast.

"You shut your fucking mouth about him! I don't want to hear it anymore! I…I didn't…" Marceline faltered as her angry gaze turned soft, and was replaced with sadness. Bubblegum could see her eyes beginning to water, making those red orbs shine. She let go of her sister, and Bonnibel took a step back. Still staring at the vampire's eyes.

"I…I didn't want to lose him…"

Marceline covered her face with her eyes, like Bonnie, and sobbed. It was the first time the princess ever saw her cry. She had a good reason to this time though. Something would be wrong with her if she didn't. She cried, and talked through her hands to her sister.

"Everybody…everybody thinks I did it. But it wasn't me! It was…" Marceline jerked her head out of her hands, her wet face clenching up in anger once more.

"It was that BITCH!" Marceline shouted. She clenched her fist, and drove it through a tree's trunk. The tree toppled over like it was a tooth pick. Bonnie gulped. She new Marceline was strong, but that was ridiculous. Marceline turned back to the princess.

"And ya wanna know the shitty part about it? I'll never be able to explain myself. The Queen has those candy people wrapped around her little finger."

She remembered what the monarch had told her before. _I'm the queen of the_ _Candy Kingdom! Anything I say goes, and if I say I want you locked up in the castle dungeons, then by god your going to the castle dungeons!_

As long as she's the harmless, happy Queen her kingdom thinks she is, Marceline will never be found innocent. Marceline's eyebrows shot up.

That's it. That's how she'll prove her mother's a murderer. Marceline will become a Queen. A _real_ Queen. A Queen that will last forever. A vampire Queen.

Marceline looked at Bubblegum. "I know how to fix this. I know how to make her pay."

The princess bit her bottom lip. "Marceline please. Don't do anything rash. Don't _hurt _anybody…" Bonnie begged. Marceline looked at the ground, and then back at her sister.

"No promises," she told, "I've been getting my ass kicked since I was a baby. Not anymore." She crouched down, and leaped into the sky. She flew away over the trees, and out of Bubblegum's sight. The princess just stood there, her heart filled with fear for the future. She recalled a part in Marceline's song.

_Hey little baby,_

_Where has your ship gone?_

_Hey little baby,_

_Why so sad?_

_Hey little baby,_

_Drying up on the front lawn._

_You must have been very bad._

* * *

The Night-O-sphere.

Also known as the most horrible, gruesome place in the entire universe. It smelled of cooked flesh, and everywhere you went you heard the wild cry of the damned being tortured over and over. Everything was the color of blood, and the water was made of fire and lava. Who could ever rule over this horrible place.

None other then Hunson Abedeer. The Lord of Evil.

He was also Marceline's birth father.

But he wasn't the reason why Marceline came to the Night-O-sphere. Marceline was there for someone else. The Night-O-sphere was split up into different regions. Each region had certain types of demons living in it. One region had the typical horns and devil tale living there. Another region had worm like demons. There was even a region filled with nothing but skeletons. But the biggest region was the vampire region. That was where Marceline was headed. Considering she was now a full vampire, the guards at the region's gate let her threw. Marceline grinned.

_Easy as childbirth. Now I just need to find their king, and take him out. _It wasn't hard tofigure out his location considering his castle was was twice the size of the candy kingdom, and had nearly a thousand more residents. Marceline looked around at the other vampires walking their zombie dogs, getting into scuffles, drinking blood out of fine class cups, and hanging their rivals by a rope in the trees.

_They look like me… _Marceline thought sadly. But she immediately slammed the breaks on that thought. _But they aren't_ _me. _She held her head high and kept walking.

She accidentally bumped into another vampire though while walking in opposite directions on a cracked sidewalk. The vampire turned around, his face red and furious.

"Hey watch where your going ya fucking ass fuck!" He yelled in Marceline's face. It was the first time she had heard anyone else but herself swear in a very long time. His insult danced on Marceline's nerves as well, and she got back in his face. "Go fuck yourself ya poor excuse of a demon!" She yelled back. He ground his teeth together before pouncing on her. She fell to the ground with the anonymous vampire clawing at her face on top of her. He only was able to make a few cuts before Marceline reached up to seize his throat, and push him backwards so he fell on his back.

Marceline quickly jumped on him, grabbed her axe bass from around her back, and dropped it on his head. The dismembered skull rolled away from his body, and rested couple of feet away from the scene. Marceline smirked in victory, but it quickly fell once she realized what she had done. There was blood everywhere. On the side walk. On Marceline. Everywhere. She got up off the limp body, and walked away quickly.

She bit her finger. _Oh my Glob…I just killed somebody. Oh fuck. What if Bonnie found_ _out? Would she like me anymore?_ She didn't notice anybody looking at her though. Probably because killing is normal here. Marceline's face lightend up. _Yes! That's right!_ _Killing is normal here, so technically I did nothing wrong. Perfect. _

But yet, a part of her still didn't feel right. A part of her still felt…guilty.

A small voice was heard in her head. But alas, it was very small.

_What's happening to_ _you Marceline?_

She kept walking.

Finally she made it. She was at the front doors of the castle. Unlike the Candy Kingdom castle, this one was made of stone and bones instead of sugar and chocolate. It was something Marceline wasn't used to, but she wasn't appalled by it. She opened the doors, and slowly walked inside. Once she was in, the doors slammed shut automatically right behind her. She looked around.

She was in a big room with nothing but stone pillars holding the other floors up, and there was two white couches in the middle of the room. There were vines and leaves growing along the ground and through some cracks in the walls.

"Yo, anyone home?" asked Marceline. There was no answer. But Marceline knew that there was somebody in the castle because she could sense a presents nearby. Then she heard a voice.

"Greetings Marceline. Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home."

She wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from all around the room, and it had a deep sound, but not exactly menacing. A man's voice no doubt.

Marceline hesitantly walked to the one of the couches and sat down. It was full of holes, and cotton was hanging out of it. It smelled weird too. But Marceline couldn't tell exactly what it was. She could smell it on both couches. She waited patiently for this host to make an appearance. She grew agitated with every passing moment.

"Hey, not that sitting here waiting for you to show your ugly face isn't fun and all, but do you think you could…show your ugly face now?" Marceline asked the room. No answer. She half expected that, but it still irritated her. She waited some more.

She waited.

Her nose started twitching; she had a booger that was bothering her. After she knew that nobody was going to see her, she stuck her finger in her nose to pick it.

"Such indecently from a young lady,"

Marceline jumped. She saw a man on the other couch, watching her. _He wasn't there_ _before. Where the hell did he come from?_ Thought Marceline with a dumbfounded look.

He looked fairly young, with short black hair, a red collared shirt and jeans. He looked incredibly similar to Marceline. Not that she recognized that fact. He lay back on the couch and rested his arms behind his head. "Picking your nose in front of another presence? Honestly, I thought a lady of your stature would at _least_ know about proper manners."

Marceline squinted her eyes at him. She didn't like being talked down to like a child. Especially from complete strangers.

"I'll pick my nose whenever I damn well feel." She hissed. The man giggled. His sharp fangs poking through his lips.

"Just as stubborn as you used to be. You haven't changed a bit haven't you? Except the new vampire look. I'm curious to know how that happened to you." He said.

Marceline stared at him for a moment and then said, "What do you mean "used too"? I don't know you. I've never lived in the Night-O-sphere." She informed him. He smirked again.

"But my dear, everybody knows you here. Your Hunson Abedeer's child. The lord of Evil's daughter. Who doesn't know you? He's always told us lesser demons about how he abandoned you and left you with no where to go." Marceline could feel a twinge of sadness scratch at her brain. She knew the story.

"Yeah. I heard something like that." She admitted.

"He often described you as a pirate with no ship. I suppose he meant that you had the guts to survive. You just had nothing to survive _on_. No food, water, or shelter." The man continued. Marceline stopped him from going further though.

"Hold on. Why are we talking about my life? Who are you?" She asked. Holding her hands up to signal him to stop.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me. My name is Marshal Lee. The Vampire King." Marceline's eyes flickered. So this was her target.

The King continued, "And the reason you came in here was to talk about your past right?"

Marceline knitted her brows together and smiled. "Nah. I'm not one to sit around and mope about my horrible life. I've come for a better reason."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

She grabbed her axe bass and pointed it in front of Marshal.

"I'm here to take your place on the throne."

The male vampire chuckled. "And why would you want to do that?"

"I want the power. I want everybody to acknowledge my place in this world as royalty." She beamed. Despite how proud she was, she was also incredibly serious. Marshal Lee could see it. She wasn't walking away from this castle without his head in her hand.

But that doesn't mean she's gonna get it.

"Take my place as the vampire Queen eh? I don't think you have the guts to rule an entire kingdom of unholy monsters." Marshal egged. He was half serious, half encouraging her to continue.

Marceline got in his face. "I've lived almost a thousand years with having to deal with deranged monsters. Including my son-of-a-bitch adopted mother." She spat.

_Ooh, Marceline…Are you plotting revenge? Maybe you are demon material._

"Oh, well in that case," Marceline felt a dash of wind on her face, and then Marshal was gone.

She found herself looking at the couch. Before she could register what happened, she felt a searing pain going through her middle back, and through her stomach. She froze in place. In too much pain to move. Finally, her head twitched downward to look at what happened. Her eyes widened. There was a dagger poking through her stomach. She slowly moved her head over her shoulder to look from behind. She saw Marshal with a grin the size of a banana, and his hand on the handle of the dagger that he drove through her body.

_Oh my…Am I going to die?_

After a moment of still being conscious it hit Marceline. Vampires can only be killed by sunlight, garlic, and wooden steaks. The dagger was steel. She was just fine. After realizing this, she herself grinned widely.

"Nice try," she mocked, and moved forward so the dagger would retract out of her back. She hissed when she felt it slide out of her body passed her dead organs, but she wouldn't be affected by it. She hopped up on the couch, and raised her axe over her head to bring it down on Marshal's. But once she did, she saw the speedy vampire zip out of sight one again. She looked around franticly. She wasn't going to let him pull a fast one on her again. She spotted him in the corner of her eye about to stab her again, but she blocked it with her axe, and kicked him square in the stomach. He hardly recognized it. He flew out of sight again.

He was quicker this time. He pounced on Marceline's back, and drove her body into the couch. Then he repeatedly stabbed her over and over. Marceline winced every time. Feeling him drive the blade through and out her skin made her feel sick, but she wasn't going to give up now. She managed to curl her legs in and leap from the couch with Marshal still on her back. She grabbed the quick vampire's arm so he couldn't get away, and swung her axe into his shoulder, detaching his arm from his body. He screeched at the pain. It fell limp on the ground below them. There was blood spurting out of his shoulder. It made Marceline's stomach growl. Marshal found Marceline's distraction the perfect opening. He kicked her in the stomach, and sunk his large fangs in her shoulder. She yelped, and released him. He vanished again.

_Shit! Where is he now?! _Her mind panicked. She looked around some more. But he managed to sneak behind her once more, and he kicked her in the back. The momentum made her fly forward into one of the pillars. She smashed right into it, and the entire pillar crumbled down on top of her. Dust and leaves puffed up into the air as the pieces settled in their places on the floor, and on top of Marceline.

Marshal knew that no vampire could have survived that. Marceline's body was probably ripped apart by the pressure.

Marshal Lee chuckled. "Too bad. I wanted to play around with her some more…"

He slowly floated down to the ground. He looked at his severed arm lying on the floor. "Although she did put up a good fight. For a newborn vampire anyway."

He picked up his arm, and was about to walk away. When he heard a noise coming from the pile of stone. He turned to look at it. "What the-"

Black tentacles shot out from the pile of stone; throwing all the pieces every which way. Marshal zipped past all the large pieces that could have potentially hit him, and his eyes widened.

Before him stood a huge fifty foot tall tentacled monster.

"Marshal Lee…YOUR KINGDOM IS MINE!" Belowed the sea creature. Marshal Lee stood there with his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide.

"No way…You shouldn't be able to do that…You're a vampire now…" Stuttered the dumbstruck king. He'd battled many vampires before over the throne, but none of them could do this. None of them had powers that rivaled Hunson Abedeer's.

"I always had vampire blood in me. That part was immune to the vampire that bit me. The Lord of Evil's vampire blood." Marceline explained while slipping a slimy tentacle around Marshal's body and holding him in place. The male vampire put up a shaky smile.

"You really are his daughter." He mumbled. He could see her rounded squid mouth curl at the corners into a grin. She raised him to her mouth to take the winning bite out of him.

"You may have won the throne, Marceline. But no matter what you do, you'll always be nothing but a little baby without her ship to sail."

Marceline bit his head off.

* * *

"…We are gathered here today to honor the death of the Candy Kingdom's most beloved candy ruler. Let us remember his kindness and gratitude in our hearts forever..."

Peppermint Butler spoke in front of the entire Candy Kingdom. He stood in front of a very large coffin made of pure sugar bonded together with water. Within it contained the crippled body of the King.

The sky was a dark grey, and everyone at the funeral wore black licorice on their bodies to remember their sorrow at the loss of their greatest citizen. It was held behind the castle in the gardens. That's where the royal family wanted him buried. The Queen and Princess Bubblegum stood beside the coffin.

Bubblegum shed many honest healthy tears for the loss of her father. She badly wanted Marceline here. Wanted her to cheer her up. Wanted her to make things okay. But she wasn't here. Nobody was cheerful. And nothing was okay. She was scared.

Scared for her people. For the future. For Marceline. She didn't even know why she was standing next to that horrible woman that caused all of this. She hated her mother for killing her father and framing Marceline. Never will she look at her the same way again. She was too cold and heartless.

But if she was cold and heartless…

Why was she crying?

* * *

**Boy this was a tough chapter. :D But as promised, a new chapter by the end of the week. I'm not sure how long it will take me to make another chapter because I've got education to work on. **

**But a rough gestimate would be between a couple of weeks. Sorry if this is kinda long. I was originally going to shorten it up by making the guy on the sidewalk Marceline killed be Marshal Lee, but i figured this story needed a bit of action. ;) **

**Review replys anyone?**

**BeachChic1313- Oh good! I'm glad it was! :D**

**ilynxen- shh...It's a secret. ;) haha and no, thank YOU for incredibly nice reviews! :D**

**BladeGuy9- Don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her. ;)**

**Adventure time girl 123- Thank you! :)**

**DeadGirl'sPoem337- Thank you! Write more? well okay. only because you begged. ;) Sorry, i couldn't get the link to work. something from youtube I'm geussing? :D**

**Guest- Well i threw around your idea of putting the gender bents in here some where, and i did manage to fit Marshal Lee in it. If i can find a way to incorperate any other genderbents I'll definitly do it. ;) Thank you for your ideas.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! :D and don't be afraid to give me critques, ideas ,requests ect... **

**I'd love to hear it! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Bubblegum was scared.

She was a lot of things at the moment, sad, hurt, lost, but above all, scared.

She was scared for herself, for her kingdom, for Marceline. But strangely…she also felt scared for her mother.

It had been over a week since the King's death and funeral had taken place, and Marceline was no where to be found in the time. Much to the kingdom's relief. Bubblegum had often taken walks through the depressed Candy Kingdom. The normally jolly, colorful, and enthusiastic candy people had turned sad, dull, and slow since the King's leaving. Bubblegum had also heard insults related to the vampire from her citizens.

"…Thank Grod that monster hasn't returned for the rest of us…"

"I'd often heard of demons sneaking into a kingdom and taking down the royals…but this is ridiculous…"

"…Why? Why?! Why did we ever consider that blood-sucking maggot to be a nice addition to our kingdom?!"

"Marceline…how could you do this to us…"

That last moan of sorrow was from a small gumdrop child…It tore the princess from the inside out to hear_ children_ blame Marceline for the loss of her father. True, Bonnibel didn't actually see who pushed the King over the ledge, but she knew for a _fact_ that Marceline didn't do it. And there was only one other person up there with her beloved father. Her un-beloved mother.

But something wasn't right about that picture. Since the funeral, the Queen had locked herself in her royal bedchambers, and often refused to come out. Bubblegum had tried many times during that week to talk to her mother and get her to confess her crime, but every time she tried, she walked in on her mother crying, sitting on her bed, holding a strange brown book. It looked old, but Bubblegum only saw it for a few short moments before the Queen hastily shut it in her dresser by the bed, and screamed at Bubblegum to get out.

The image of her mother's red, tear covered face made it hard to believe that she was the cause of the King's death. But who else's fault could it have been? Princess Bubblegum was best known for her smart intellect, and through the years she often to mental notes on Marceline's and her mother's relationship. It was never a good one.

And she also was able to sum up that the King often argued with his wife over Marceline's presence. She was mad at him to then. So taking him out and blaming Marceline would have, surely, seemed like the perfect solution in her mind.

But why was she so torn apart from his death?

"Could it be that she feels guilty about what she did?" Bonnibel asked her silent room.

She was currently laying down on hr back on her bed. Her room had remained the same since she was a very small child. Everything a splash of pink, and _lots_ of space.

The only difference was the multiple drawings her and Marceline made as kids taped to her ceiling. She loved them so much that she kept the up there all those years. Every time she went to bed she would look up at those silly drawings and have happy dreams knowing her and her sister could play together the next day.

But not this time.

She wasn't looking up at the drawings for good dreams. She was looking up at them for answers. Bubblegum doubted that she would find what she was looking for in them, but it helped her think. She spotted the drawing Marceline made of her and the King. They where in the castle gardens eating apples together. They where both smiling like they always did when they where around each other. Bubblegum's vision blurred with oncoming tears. She rolled on her side, hands to her pink face, and wept for the hundredth time.

It hurt her so, _so_ much knowing that she would never be able to see her father's smiling face again. She didn't know what to do. She thought about just up and leaving the Candy Kingdom to find Marceline, but she knew nothing of surviving on her own. Plus her people needed her in this desperate time of need. She couldn't just leave them to mend on their own. She had to be there.

Her hiccups finally subsided after crying into her pillow for a while. Once she put herself together, she washed her face of in her bathroom to hide her puffy, wrecked eyes. After that, she left her room to go to her laboratory. It often helped her troubled thoughts working in there. All of the bubbly test tubes and the funny colors of bacteria helped calm her nerves and took her mind off things.

She entered her lab and immediately set up a bunch of different experiments to start. She put lots of different fluids into beakers and injected many different types of germs into a small slate to look at under her microscope. Many times before, science had saved her emotions. Had made her feel better.

this time was different. She had lost her_ father_. And possibly her sister. Nothing could make her feel better. _Nothing_. Not even the sight of the Cosmic Owl appearing right in front of her in her lab could cheer her up…

Wait…

The Cosmic Owl?

Yes, it was true, for the mighty Cosmic Owl of the universe and beyond had appeared before her in her lab. His feathers shined a vivid gold that painted the whole room a shiny hue of glorious power. His body the size of two Bubblegums; his beak a curved hook of wisdom and, yes, more gold. His eyes are what blew the princess away. They where the size of large beach balls, and as black at night itself. The beginning of the beginning was seen with those eyes. As old as time itself, but yet untouched by the very thing. It was beautiful. Just like Marceline.

Bubblegum took a step back, and actually fell back on her butt from seeing the amazing creature. She never took her eyes off it though. How could she?

"Do not be alarmed Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." The Owl cooed. His voice was surprisingly high, and childish, but his words stretched back as far as time went. He was no child. He was a god.

Bonnibel just stared some more at him. Unable to move a muscle.

"I am here to warn you that a great evil has awoken." the mighty creature continued. Bubblegum thought about this, and visibly started panicking when she thought of the _Lich. _The Cosmic Owl noticed the princess's nervous behavior.

"No, no. not the Lich. Not now. I'm referring to Hunson Abadeer's daughter. She has become corrupt, and you're the only one that can save her and your kingdom from falling apart." The Owl's face remained neutral, but he spoke of great concern for the entire situation. Bubblegum swallowed hard.

Hunson Abadeer's daughter…Marceline.

"What's happened to Marceline? What's going to happen to the kingdom?" Bubblegum chokingly asked the Cosmic Owl.

The large beauty simply stretched his massive golden wing out, and brushed it across the room. The princess gasped as she noticed she wasn't in the lab anymore. She was standing in the middle of a burning, ruined Candy Kingdom. Fire and smoke drowned the air, and the candy people where broken into bits. Tears sprang to the princess's eyes at seeing such horror. The Cosmic Owl, standing right next to her, told her to look up.

She did just that. And what she saw made her heart sink to the Land of the Dead.

There floating above the horrid ruins of Bubblegum's beloved kingdom was Marceline, bloody and angry, holding the Queen by the throat over a hundred feet in the air.

At first, Bonnibel was speechless. Her mouth hanging open at the scene, and after a moment she found her voice.

"Marceline! Don't do it! Please don't do it!" Screamed the princess from the top of her lungs.

"She can't hear you sweet child. Not like this. She's trapped in her own world of darkness. Anger fills her soul. Sweet bubblegum child. She cannot hear you…"

She heard the Cosmic Owl's ancient voice echo throughout her head. The Princess was weeping now, and shouting up at Marceline to stop this madness. But just like the Owl told her, Marceline was too caught up in her revenge. Through blurry vision, she saw Marceline utter something, and then her hand unraveled, and her mother fell.

Bubblegum then realized she was staring up at a ceiling. She wiped her eyes, and looked around. She was back in her laboratory. She looked up at the Cosmic Owl.

"That…that's what will become of Marceline? And my kingdom?" She quietly asked the mighty one. He nodded his large head. The feathers on his neck ruffling slightly.

"Marceline was always a personal favorite of mine to watch over. Seeing her overcome the universe's biggest obstacles; sadness, fear, abandonment, lonesomeness, hatred, and so much more right from day one never ceased to amaze me. The ship of her life and light set sail long ago without her, and yet she still managed to make it this far. But everything has a breaking point. And having the only person that loved her die before her eyes must be her breaking point." The Owl explained. The princess silently listened.

She thought of the things Marceline told her. How she was abandoned by Hunson Abadeer, and all of the horrible things she'd seen and was forced to do. Something in her head told her that Marceline left out _lots_ of gory details. Left out _lots_ of the pain she endured. Bubblegum clenched her fists. She raised her head high to look at the Owl.

"No. that's not true. The King of the candy kingdom was not the only one that loved her. I love her. I love her more then anybody. I'm _will_ save my sister," She exclaimed proudly.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the Owl's beak curl into a small smile for a moment.

"Please be on my side the whole way through." Bonnibel finished.

"I shall. For I trust only you to pull Marceline out of the darkness. Help her find her ship of light."

The princess nodded in understanding.

Once the Cosmic Owl started to fade away, the princess jerked her head up as she thought of something.

"Wait! Who killed my father!?" she hastily asked.

She saw the Owl pause. "It is not my place to answer that question. The universe will simply not allow it. The answer you seek lies within your father's permanent words."

And just like that the Cosmic Owl was gone. Leaving Bubblegum alone in her dark lab. It was night already. Something Bonnie didn't understand but decided not to dwell on it. She looked around her lab. Never has it felt so empty. Bonnie looked down at her feet.

"In my father's…permanent words?" She said with confusion lodged in her voice. What did that mean?

She walked to the window, and looked down at the still depressed Candy Kingdom. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about her people. Will they be truly okay? Will Marceline be okay? If the time where to ever come, would Bonnibel possibly have to choose between her kingdom and Marceline?

She found it funny that she knew everything that would happen, but yet still had no idea on how to prevent it. She was clueless. But she had to think of something. She promised the great Cosmic Owl that she would.

So, she started where she thought was best. Trying to figure out _exactly_ what had happened to her father.

* * *

**Phew, another chapter. :) **

**I felt like the story was sort of ignoring princess bubblgeum and focusing on Marceline, so i made a chapter all for her. :) Its a bit short but oh well. **

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to introduce other characters. :( I promise, I'll add more characters in the next chapter. (not finn and jake yet. sorry :()**

**What time is it? Review reply time!**

**BladeGuy9- I can tell your eager to see the fall of the Queen. I like that. XD I love your suggestions, but I would rather not spoil anything yet. I do have something planned actually, and i think you'll like it. ;)**

**iLynxen- I shall write more! :D ha! i love your reviews! :)**

**Adventure time girl 123- amazing? gosh thank you! :D **

**BeachChic1313- Thank you! :D don't worry, I've got something quite wicked in mind for the Queen's fate. ;)**

**DeadGirl'sPoem337- Thank you very much! :D your ideas are encouraged! i love to seem them. ;) **

**Guest- screwtape? haha! that is now my favorite insult. :D**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I always enjoy reading them. :) **

**and please, if you feel like the story needs improvment somewhere, don't be afraid to critque and/or post some suggestions. ;) Might be a while that i post another chapter. A rough estimate would be at the end of the week sometime. :) stick with it! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my Glob. What the stuff is going on here?"

Lumpy Space Princess. The princess of Lumpy Space (obviously), had a loud voice and a VERY lumpy body. But that didn't stop the one and only Princess Bubblegum from befriending her. In fact, they where BEST friends. Sure, the candy princess was friends with virtually every princess in Ooo, but she was especially fond of Lumpy Space Princess. (Why? Nobody knew. But she was.)

On her way to greet Bubblegum for a tea party, she caught site of all of the gloom and sadness that radiated from the once happy Candy Kingdom. She floated to the castle feeling confused and unsure if it was a good to time see her friend. All of the candy had turned a dull color of what it once was. All of the candy people where slow, and tired and sick looking. Was it possible they caught the Freezer burn Flu again?

Lumpy Space Princess made her way through the cloudy sad castle, up the royal stairs and to Bubblegum's room. She grabbed the handle of the door and turned it. It was locked.

"Hey PB! Open the door Globbit! What's with your lumpin' kingdom? It looks like a freaking ghost town, exempt everyone is still alive. But sick, or sad or….open up!" Lumpy Space Princess yelled while pounding her purple lumpy fist on the door. Still, nobody answered. The purple cloud huffed, disappointed. She then decided to check up on the royal king and queen. "Maybe they might know where Bubblegum is." She wondered. She floated to their royal bedchamber, and knocked on that door as well.

"Uh, hey, hello? Mr. and Mrs. Candy Kingdom? Do you know where Bubblegum is? And what is, like, up with everybody?"

The door slowly opened. Lumpy Space Princess smiled, but it quickly dropped in confusion when she saw Princess Bubblegum appear from behind the door.

"Uhh, wait…what the stuff-?"

Like a dash of lightning, Bubblegum grabbed the cloud by her wiggly arm and pulled her into the bedroom. Slamming the door quickly behind her.

"LSP keep your voice down!" Bubblegum harshly whispered. The cloud simply gawked at her. "Keep it down? Why the lump do I have to keep it down…?" And then it hit her. She smiled devilishly.

"Oh, PB. Are you, like, sneaking around?" She asked.

"I most certainly am not! I'm merely looking around for clues." The abashed princess stated. LSP crossed her arms. Not impressed. "Uh huh. Riiiiigghht."

The candy princess sighed. And looked at her lumpy friend once more. "Look, LSP, now's not a good time right now. In case you haven't noticed, my kingdom is in dire need of satisfaction. And I'm trying to heal it." Bubblegum said while going through her parent's closet. LSP made a smug comment that the candy princes didn't catch, and then she heard her lumpy friend jump on her parent's bed. Bubblegum gasped.

"LSP! Get off of there! If my mother sees her sheets in a mess she'll kill me!" she exclaimed, and tried pushing her friend off of the bed. Because of her lack of legs, the cloud turned her yellow star on her forehead off and on to give her that 'bouncing' notion. This also made it more difficult for the princess to swat at her.

"Oh, cmon PB! Stop being, like, such a lumping idiot! You should totally bounce with me. It's so much fuuun!" exclaimed the happy mound of lumps. The princess continued to try and push her friend off, but eventually gave up. She sighed in defeat, and walked back to the closet to rummage through it. She could hear her friend's bouncing cease after a moment, and then whining.

"Coooommme oooon! I'm always sooo lumping bored Bubblegum! Hanging with you is, like, the only way to be happy! Why do you even need to be in here? What are you looking for? Stop being such a lumping butt!" the lumpy princess insulted. Bubblegum simply kept searching the closet. The lumpy cloud turned a bright pink with anger.

"Hey, PB! Are listening? Listen to me! Stop what you're doing glob blobbit!"

The princess still didn't stop.

"Listen to me! PB!"

Still didn't stop.

Now red with anger, Lumpy Space Princess floated to the royal dresser, grabbed a book off of it, and, "Listen…to…ME!"

She threw it at Bubblegum. It hit her square in the back of the head. She yelped, and turned to glare at Lumpy Space Princess.

"Ow! LSP! Why would you throw a perfectly good book at me?!" She picked up the book to make sure it wasn't damaged. She flipped through the pages while talking.

"I mean, you could've seriously damaged it! A book's spine is a lot less strong then a humanoid's ya know. And didn't you think that…that…wait a minute."

The Princess trailed off as she looked through the book. After reading a few lines on one of the pages, the princess's eyebrows shot up.

_This is my father's journal._

"Hey PB? Are you, like, alright? You look a little sick." Asked the lumpy princess.

In Princess Bubblegum's mind, her imaginary gears where clicking things together.

_In your father's permanent words…_

_Permanent words…_

Writing.

* * *

"I don't give a Why-Wolf's ass! Just don't let him in!"

Over the last few weeks of being in the Night-O-Sphere, Marceline had turned _angry_.

And not just anger, _powerful_.

She ruled the vampire kingdom with an iron fist, and she did so with the one and only Hunson Abedeer. She hated him with every shred of flesh and blood she had on her body, but what was she to do? He _was_ good at teaching her how to rule a kingdom, and he _did_ know the ropes of the Night-O-sphere, so what was she to complain about?

The first week she took the throne, her father made a visit.

_I'm so proud of you. _He told her. _You are exactly how I wanted you to be. Strong,_ _independent and monstrous. You never really belonged in that silly Candy Kingdom anyway. You're rightful place is here, in the Night-O-sphere, with me._

This made Marceline's motionless blood boil. There was no way she would allow him in her kingdom after he said that. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. _Especially_ not today.

"But, your highness. The mighty Lord of Evil might not be very pleased with that." Said one of Marceline's goblin servants. Lots of vampires tend to kidnap goblins from their kingdom, and enslave them. Marceline never kidnapped a goblin, but some goblins ended up working in the royal vampire castle, tending to Marceline's commands.

The vampire queen frowned. "I don't care! I don't want to see him. Not after what he said. Just leave him out there." She ordered, and began to walk away. She stopped after she heard a bang. She turned around to see her father standing in the door frame, and her servant on the floor next to him. She glared at the little goblin in a 'why-did-you-let-him-in-I-thought-I-told-you-not-to!' kind of look.

The goblin shook his head violently. "I didn't let him in, he pushed the door open." He whispered to her. She looked at him, and then back at her father. He bore a devilish grin. His large green eyes staring at Marceline.

"Hey, wassup sweety pie?" he asked her jokingly.

She cringed. "Don't call me that. What do you want? I'm very busy." She asked sourly. The Lord of Evil made his way inside, and sat on a brand new sofa Marceline had gotten. She really fixed the place up since she took charge. The broken pillar that she landed on was fixed. Everything was scrubbed, and cleaned, and dried. She even had her servants fill in cracks on the walls and floors, and painted over it with silver paint. The place was spotless and beautiful.

But of course, to give it that Night-O-sphere look, she had skulls and weapons hanged up on the walls and had them hanging from the tall ceiling. It wasn't the same as the Candy Kingdom, but she still liked it. It was hers. _All_ hers.

"I just dropped in to say hi. Can't a loving father see his own daughter just for fun?" he grinned. Showing off his rows of teeth. Marceline crossed her arms.

"Dude, that's enough of that 'I love my daughter because I'm her dad' bullshit. Everyone here knows that you only like me now because I'm stronger. But the truth is…I haven't changed. Not mentally. I'm still going to return to the Candy Kingdom. But not until I'm at my strongest peek."

Hunson Abedeer chuckled. "Are you still bent out of shape about the Candy Kingdom King taking a little tumble? Who cares? We demons don't care about anybody but ourselves. It's in your blood Marceline. You're a demon, like me. You're strong, like me. You should be careless like me too." Her dad stated. Marceline ground her sharp teeth behind her lips.

"No! I'm not like you! I will never be like you! You suck! The Candy Kingdom King was my real father, not you! I'm going to the Candy Kingdom, and taking back what I want." Marceline spat.

Her father straitened his tie, and smirked. "And what exactly are you planning to take back, Marceline?"

She smirked herself. "My innocence. I want to show those candy people that I'm not guilty of my father's murder. And punish the one that is." She sneered, fangs glowing. Abedeer laughed. He laughed harder then he had in a long time. This all but confused the vampire queen. She shifted in her knee high boots, and glared at him. After he calmed down from guffawing, he looked at his daughter.

"Oh sorry. It's just that…you take after me more then you think you do. Revenge is in our blood too ya know."

Marceline froze. He was right. She had changed more then she thought. More then she had wanted too. More then Princess Bubblegum would have wanted her too. She dropped her shoulders. Was what she was planning to do a bad idea?

Then she pictured the King lying broken and dead on the stage. Her anger and hatred for the Queen soon rose up once more. She didn't care if what she was doing was wrong. She didn't care if she had changed. She didn't care. Like her father.

The Lord of Evil cocked an eyebrow.

Marceline looked at him, and her face grew dark. "Look. You wanna help me becaome stronger right?" She asked him. He was a tad surprised by the question, but eager to know where it was going.

"Of course my little monster."

"And you want me to be just like you right?"

"Yes."

"…If you help me, I promise you. I will be the most ruthless ruler in the entire universe. You just have to help me execute the Queen of the Candy Kingdom."

The Lord of Evil grinned widely at this proposition. He liked the sound of it in every which way.

"Ohh? And you think you aren't strong enough to take her out?" he asked playfully.

Marceline looked down at her boots. "I'm strong, but the Candy Kingdom's defenses are really impressive. For bananas with spears, they're tough fuckers. It's why not too many people fuck with the Candy Kingdom. Plus they have many allies. You're stronger though. You can suck souls. Help me get past the guards so I can reach that damned Queen." Marceline stopped to see her father's reaction, but she got nothing. So she continued to the juicy part.

"If you can do that…I'll be whatever you want me to be. I'll be your little monster."

The Lord laughed again. But not out of humor, but out of satisfaction. This was a great deal. For him anyway. He like the sound of this. Marceline was losing her patience with him. "Well? Are you gonna agree or not?"

"Heheh…It's just…This deal is so one sided. You have no idea." He giggled.

Marceline picked at her long finger nails. "I know it is. But I don't care. If it means killing the Queen, and taking my revenge, I'll do it."

She held out her hand to her father. "So, is it a deal?"

He grinned. He shook Marceline's hand. "Yeah, it's a deal. When do you want to leave for the Candy Kingdom?" he asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Tomorrow. At sun down." She answered after a moment.

Marceline thought she was walking away with trust for her biological father. But what she didn't know was that Hunson Abedeer had another plan up his sleeve.

* * *

**Okay, kind of a crappy chapter, but the next chapter will be the BIG ONE. ;)**

**This is taking me forever to write. But i'm still going at it! The story is slow going. there's just a lot of information and things i have to explain in it. I do think 11 chapters (so far) is a bit much. but bare with me! your wait is soon over!:)**

**I'm sorry, but there will be no review replys this chapter. Not enough time. (Or maybe I'm just feeling lazy...i don't know.) :(**

**But thank you for your lovely reviews anyways! i love them! ;) Your comments are what keep me motivated! **

**please keep it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Marceline was ready.

She was ready to face the Candy Kingdom. But most of all, the Queen herself. She sat inside her father's living room (which was basically broken rubble with a picture frame here and there) next to an illuminating blue portal in the middle of the floor. She looked inside it, trying to wait patiently for her father's return. The longer she looked inside it, the more she thought. _Is all this worth it? Is all this stress and preparation worth the Queen's death?_ And then she would remember painful thoughts. How her father-her candy father played with her as a kid. How he treated her with so much kindness and love that shed never thought, hoped, she would achieve. His death is what usually drove her back into an angered madness, and she loathed the Queen once more.

But she would often think of Princess Bubblegum. And the candy people. They all cared for her too. Taking the Queen from them might just push them all over the edge. She would be taking away Bonnibel's mother, then she would have no one. Was Marceline really going to do that?

The Vampire Queen banged her palms on her head repeatedly. "Ugh! Where is he?" She hissed in aggravation. As if he heard her, the Lord of Evil opened the door to the living room with a toothy grin on his face.

Marceline crossed her arms. "Jee, I didn't realize getting a few "errands" took so long these days." She mumbled sarcastically. Then added, "What did you need to get that took you so long?"

Hunson Abadeer smirked. "Oh I just had to grab some banana repellent. Might be useful on banana guards."

Marceline squinted her eyes at him. Not sure if she should ask him what he _really_ got or just ignore the situation. She chose the latter. But she did tell him things to remember. "Okay, remember, your top priority is to take out the guards, but not kill them. I don't want innocent blood on my hands. Got that? Incapacitate the guards or anyone else that tries to stop us. Leave the Queen to me." She exclaimed.

Her birth father smiled widely, and gave her a dirty thumbs up. "Don't worry. Its all good."

Marceline rolled her eyes, and jumped into the portal. Abadeer following closely behind.

* * *

The vampire Queen rocketed out of the portal that formed in the sky above the Candy Kingdom. She flew downward towards the castle. She could see some candy people spotted her already. They where pointing and yelling at her. This alerted the candy guards, and they raised their spears at her. She knew those couldn't kill her, but there where so many guards, she knew they would slow her down. Stall her until the Queen escaped. She couldn't have that now could she?

But much to her relief, the Lord of Evil quickly formed into a large tentacle monster hiding in his throat, and wraped the gaurds tight in his tentacles. They weren't going anywhere.

Marceline smirked at this, and quickly dived into the castle entrance, passed the tied up bananas. She flashed her way through the halls and around the chocolate stairs. She stopped suddenly, like she was a cartoon, right in front of the royal bed champers. She pulled the doors open with so much strength that the hinges broke, and the large pieces or chocolate flew behind Marceline. But she hardly noticed. She looked around with huffy breath, but saw no one. The Queen wasn't there. She then looked inside her own room with a little more care. Still no one.

She then checked Bubblegum's room last. She opened the door and looked inside. She didn't see anybody, but something caught her eye. A big clump of paper hanging on the ceiling above the princess's bed. She walked to the edge of the bed to get a better look. She saw fond memories. She saw poorly drawn depictions of her, her father, the princess and the Queen having a good time together. She spotted a picture that she drew herself when she was little.

It was a drawing of Marceline and her father standing together with a slightly scribbled pink heart in the middle. Before she knew it, warm tears where streaming down her blue, cold face.

Because she knew, as a child, she could never have showed how much she really loved him on a simple piece of paper. In reality, that heart was worth a million. She felt the same for princess bubblegum. Her caring sister. But not the Queen.

Take away those millions of hearts, plus the one drawn on the ceiling, and what do you get? Nothing. That's the kind of love she felt for her so called "adopted mother". And she was ready to show it.

She was finally ready.

She clenched her fists, her fangs jutted out farther then they ever did, and her crimson eyes glowed with anger. She burst through Bonnibel's window, and up towards the roof of the candy castle. There she would be able to see the entire kingdom, and make it easier to spot her target. Before she got to the roof, she saw a shadow move inside through the window of Bubblegm's lab. She threw a punch at the glass, and it shattered all over the room. She crawled in, and looked around.

She spotted a trembling figure In the corner. She got closer. Then her face scrunched up. It was her target. The Queen.

The Monarch had her knees to her chest, and she was visibly shaking in fear.

"Please…Marceline…leave me be." Bagged the Queen of the candy kingdom. Marceline grinned devilishly, and shook a finger at her. "Oh no. I don't think so. You can't talk down to me anymore. I'm a real Queen now. And I'm stronger then you. Or your kingdom." The vampire hissed. The Queen tried her best to shrink at Maceline's dark words, but it was no use. The vampire could still see her.

"Marceline, what good will terrorizing my kingdom do? How could you possibly benefit from this?" wheezed the Queen. Her words becoming harder to say as her fear takes over her mouth. She hiccupped. Marceline got in her face.

"How could I benefit from this? How could I benefit from this?! Are you _that_ fucking stupid?! My revenge on you will bring me the most needed comfort ever. You're nothing to Ooo. This kingdom could do better without you breathing down its neck." The vampire spat. The constant insulting managed to twist the Queen's nerves enough to speak up to the powerful demon.

"I only treated you the way I did was because I wanted what's best for my family!" the Queen spat back. The vampire snarled, showing her row of pointed teeth.

"So killing the King was your idea of "what's best for your family"?!"

The Queen froze. Her candy blood turned cold in her licorice veins. Her ears rang.

"How…How dare you blame me for his death. It was YOU who pushed him!" Screamed the maddened candy monarch. This startled the vampire. She didn't expect the Queen to explode like that. She took a step back.

"What? I would never push him! I loved him more then Glob itself! I would never do such a thing!" Marceline yelled back. She was confused now. The Queen acted as if she wasn't responsible for his death. But of course she was…she had to be…right?

"I've had just about enough of your games Marceline! Either you speak your wrongings with honor or so help me I will-"

Marceline shot a hand at the Queen's throat, and held it in a tight grip. She lifted the Queen up above her head, to the point where the Monarch couldn't touch the floor.

"Shut the fuck up! You're the one playing dumbass games! Do you think this is some kind of joke?! Your gunna die old prune!" shouted the vampire before rushing out the window; the candy Queen still held tightly in the her grip, and to stop above the entire kingdom. She held her arm out to stare at her enemy. Who had her eyes tightly shut from the pain in her neck.

The Queen gasped for air as she squirmed to try and free herself from Marceline's rock hard grip. Unaware that they where floating a hundred feet in the air.

After a moment of nothing but the pink Monarch's gasps for air, Marceline spoke up.

"How could you do this to me? To the kingdom? Why would you take him from us?" Marceline asked. Her words freshly dipped in sorrow. The Queen managed to pry her eyes open to look at the vampire.

"I…ack…I didn't ki…ll him…I loved him t..oo…"She said through the small chunks of air she could receive. Tears weld up in her eyes as her throat started burning from the friction of air trying to get through. Marceline growled.

"You told me before I preformed that night that you where mad at him for not giving you enough attention. You compained that he didn't love you anymore. You had a damn motive for doing it! Not me!" the other woman shouted. The more she thought about it the more she was tempted to let go of the Queen's neck. Letting her fall to her doom.

Or snap her neck. Either way.

But before she did that, she needed to know why the Queen was trying so hard to hide her crime.

"Marce...line…ugg…I was…mad…but I...gah…loved him…more then…anything…" the Queen had sugary tears pouring out of her eyes now. Marceline was shocked to see them. They dripped from the candy female's chin on to Marceline's pure white knuckles. This was when Marceline suddenly began to notice her surroundings. She looked past the Queen, and saw tons of bat demons flying around. She then looked down and saw hundreds of different demons fighting candy people and setting things on fire. The Vampire Queen's jaw went slack.

She looked up at the portal in the sky, and saw hundreds of demons pop out of it and into the sweet kingdom. Marceline looked at all of the destruction with horror. "What…what the hell?"

"MARCELINE!" shouted a familiar voice. She turned her head to look at the roof of the candy castle. She saw her sister, Princess Bubblegum, holding a brown book and yelling for her attention.

"Marceline! stop this! Please! She didn't do it! It was _suicide_!" she shouted to the skies where Marceline inhabited. The vampire looked at her sister for a moment before she felt a strong tug on her arm. She looked over to see the Queen being pulled free from her grip by bat demons. The snickered and laughed as they bit into the candy flesh. The Queen screamed in pain as her bubblegum body was being devoured by demons in mid air.

Marceline quickly grabbed her axe bass over her shoulder and swung at the demons. She managed to chop their heads off and grab the Queen's damaged body before she fell far. The bat demons fell to the ground dead. Their heads following shortly behind.

Marceline held her mother bridal style. Bubblegum's words banging inside her brain.

_It was suicide…suicide…suicide… _why?

The Queen coughed up pink blood; her body leaked the same fluid. It dripped all over Marceline's skinny jeans. She tried with all her might to focus on the vampire's confused, almost frightened gaze. She licked her lips.

"Marceline…what have you done?"

Then her head went slack. It dangled over Marceline's strong blue arm. All forms of life from the monarch dropped to the Land of the Dead. Marceline's eyes went wide. She didn't need to check her pulse to understand what had happened.

The Queen died. Her injuries where much too severe.

The Vampire Queen turned to look at her sister, who held of face of utter shock. She knew what happened too. Oh Glob. She knew.

Marceline slowly floated to her. To her sister that had hot, gushy tears running down her face. The vampire stopped in front of Bonnibel, the Queen's body still in her arms. She stared at her sister. Unable to say anything to her. All she could manage to do was gently place the Queen down in front of the princess, and quickly fly away to resolve the issue of the demons.

She tried to scope out Abadeer with little luck. After a while of looking, she finally spotted him smashing a small muffin house. He was in his large soul sucking form, so Marceline quickly changed into her large bat form and struck him in the face. The Lord of Evil rubbed his large head and looked at his daughter.

"Ah! Marceline. How did your little revenge thing turn out?" He asked cheerily. Almost as if all this madness and destruction wasn't there.

"Why are all these demons here? Why would you do this?" scolded the large vampire beast. Marceline couldn't tell if he was smirking or not with his strange vertical mouth, but knowing him she was sure he was.

"Because I'm evil of course! Duh!" he exclaimed.

Marceline grit her teeth. She knew that this was his best excuse, and simply wanted it corrected. "Fix this. Now! Get rid of all these demons!" She yelled in his large face.

He raised his hands ( and his tentacle hands) in front of her. "Woah, hey now. Everybody's havin a good time. C'mon. Don't be such a party pooper." He mumbled graciously.

"Dad, if you love me, you'll stop this."

The Lord of Evil hesitated. Marceline had never called him dad before. On top of that she was just what he wanted her to be. A demon. And that's what she became, as much as she hated it.

He pondered for a moment. Then said, "Ah what the hell. For my little girl, I'll bring the demons back."

Then he stuck a tentacle finger in his mouth and whistled. All of the demons stopped in their tracks, and flew back up into the portal. Just like that they where gone.

"So…will I see you for supper? Maybe?" asked the Lord of Evil playfully. Marceline looked at him, unimpressed, and told him to leave. Once he did just that, Marceline turned back to normal and closed the portal. So much for the "no one leaves the Night-O-sphere" rule.

She looked down at the aftermath. It was bad. Most houses where damaged in some way, and there where candy people crawling around in pain, or calling out to find their loved ones, or just broken in little pieces everywhere. The vampire's lip quivered. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She didn't want all of this destruction. She looked down at the candy castle. It took little damage, but that's not what she was looking for. She saw bonnibel crying over her mother's body. The brown book tossed casually by her side. Marceline floated down to them.

Despite being as silent as she could, Bubblegum sill looked up at her. Her face stained with tears. Marceline's undead heart dropped to her feet. Never had she felt so guilty for something. Never had she felt so sad for her sister.

"Bonnie…I…I didn't mean for-"

Bubblegum screamed at her, and threw the book at Marceline's face.

The vampire easily caught it, but it still hurt emotionally that her sister intentionally tried to harm her with an object. But Marceline new she deserved it. She caused Bubblegum so much pain. Bubblegum put her face in her hands, and ran. She ran to the chute that leads to the roofs and ran down it. Out of sight.

Marceline watched her disappear out of sight. Then she slowly opened up the brown book. She quickly recognized the handwriting to be that of her father's. She flipped through a few pages, read a few notes, and then she stopped on the very last page of the journal.

It read:

_Well, tonight's the night of the ball. I know for a fact that this night is going to be stressful for my lovely wife, and my amazing daughter. They both have been on edge lately with each other. They fight because of me. I love them both will all my heart. I cannot simply choose between them. My little princess has also been fought over. _

_I've made my decision. I believe I know the best solution. It's a foolish one. But for the love of my family, I think it might help them come closer together. As one. I and my wife will be standing on the balcony above the stage where Marceline will be performing. I'll watch Marceline play her talented song, and then fall off the balcony where I will die on the impact of the stage. With me out of the picture, it will help mend my family's ties. They will be strong without me. _

Marceline was weeping now. She cried more then she ever did. She cried for her father, she cried for the Queen, for the kingdom, for the princess.

Her father set the whole thing up so that the rest of the royal family would love each other like a normal loving family. Instead it only aroused more hate. Why did Marceline not see that? Why didn't she start bonding with the Queen? Why was she such an uncaring beast?

She wish she knew. Had all those years of manners and love not reach her? Marceline floated away wondering where she was in the greatest moments of her life.

* * *

_ 4 years later_

"Alright, so here's how it's gonna go down. _You_ start saying things," said Jake the dog, pointing an orange finger at his best friend, Finn the human, "and _you_ start laughing waaaaay loud," He pointed to Marceline, his newest friend, "and Bubblegum," pointing to an opened window that Bubblegum as whistling by, "will get jealous of _you_," pointing back at Marceline, "which will awaken her Finn love!" He finally finished.

The satisfied dog walked beside Finn and said, "Action!"

Finn looked around nervously at first, trying to think of funny things. He eventually just settled for strange noises. He made all kinds of different noises, and, like a clever actress, Marceline laughed wildly at it. It of course attracted the princess to look out the window.

She smiled widely when she saw Finn, her greatest hero, outside. "Greetings finn!" she announced happily. Her smile quickly faded when she saw who he was with.

Marceline. Her so called "sister" that she hasn't seen in almost 4 years. Her so called "sister" that almost destroyed her entire kingdom. Her so called "sister" that killed her mother.

The very person that ruined her life was standing outside her window, in her kingdom, as if nothing happened between the two.

She swallowed all of the insults she had boiling in her throat, for Finn's sake, and settled with a very dry, "Hey Marceline."

The vampire smiled widely, waved a hand at her and cheerily said, "Hel~lo Bonnibel!"

This made the princess's anger even more extreme. Once again, she locked the gates on her emotions and disregarded her. She continued to talk to Finn. "So…what's so funny Finn?" She asked.

The young boy simply scratched his head and mumbled, "Um..It's…something…"

"Well, then keep it down out there! I'm trying to whistle practice." She stated and continued to whistle inside the castle. Marceline sneered at the window. _Asshole._

She went back to helping Finn and Jake win over the Princess. After a while of failing horribly at that, Marceline and Finn sat inside an attic of Finn and Jake's tree dome. The young adventurer sadly slumped down against the wall and sighed.

"I don't understand, Marceline. I tried everything. I guess she doesn't like me."

He was quickly shushed by a finger to his lips. He looked up at the smiling vampire. "C'mon Finn. A pain lord like Bonnie?" "Pain lord" was an understatement in Marceline's mind. "You'd be bored with her in a week! Anyway, I, for one, think you're pretty great." Marceline admitted, and kissed the teenager on the cheek. She walked to the edge of the opening of the tree attic and turned to look at Finn.

"Sorry it didn't work out like you wanted. I'll see you later I guess," She said, and with that she flew away.

Once Marceline got back to her cave, she sucked the red out of an apple for a quick midnight snack. She also was thinking about what had happened just a couple hours ago. How the Princess was being rude to her from the window sill. Marceline was under the impression that they had come to an understanding. She thought they had talked over the scenario like adults, and understood each other. She thought three weeks after the demons attacked the Candy Kingdom that Marceline showed up at the castle to talk to the Princess about what happened. Did that change nothing?

Marceline squished the now colorless apple in her palm, and angrily plugged in her axe bass to some speakers, and before she actually managed to play any tunes, she heard a noise outside. She looked out her window to see Finn dressed up in his ridiculous lute suit, and beat boxing a weird beat.

She couldn't help but smile at the funny sight. At that moment, she said to herself, fuck it. Finn was all the entertainment she needed. Not that mood killer, Bubblegum. Finn and Jake where her best friends now, not _her_.

Marceline had a great life! She felt great! She could party whenever she wanted! She could hang with anyone she wanted! She could do whatever she wanted without the Queen yelling at her all the time…..

Marceline's smiled dropped. The Queen. The Queen didn't deserve what she got. She was, honestly, thinking about the well being of her family. She didn't miss the Queen, but she still, to this day, regret what she did. She often tried to look at the positives of things too. Like hanging with Finn and Jake, and being independent, and doing whatever she wanted. She was having the best time of her life without the princess! Who needs her right?

But sometimes…Marceline can't help but miss having a sister.

* * *

**Holy crap burgers! that took forever! :s But here it is! the BIG ONE! :D**

**I do hope everybody was satisfied with it. I know it took forever. i was really busy these past couple weeks. more busy then I usually am.**

**So thank you for your patience. And yes, i know Finn and Jake weren't in this story very long. they where just a pain in the butt too try and squeeze in. :D**

**There will be one more chapter after this one. the sort of 'epalogue' of the story.**

**but anywho...how bout some review replys? :D**

**BladeGuy9- Yes i was aware that the last chapter wasn't my best work, but i hope this chapter made up for it! Thank you for your reviews! :D**

**Adventure time girl 123- thank you! :D**

**corpse blood- thank you! hope you brain gets cured of the 'mush' disease. :D**

**iLynxen- Thank you very much! :D**

**BeachChic1313- thank you! :D**

**Guest- Ahh the randomness is inspiring. XD**

**Guest- Thank you! :D**

**FlamingDiskord- thank you very much! :D**

**Thank you all for your reviews once again! they make my day! and again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. D:**

**You only have one more chapter to go, so please stick with it! :D**


	13. Ending

Princess Bubblegum always loved looking out from her lab window. It really was the highest point in the Candy Kingdom, and a good way get an eyeful of the colorful joyous land.

Today, the princess opened it up wide, rested her arms on the window frame, and gazed out at her people with a ghostly smile. She was so proud of them for their courage and ability to heal after what happened some years ago. Even if things weren't quite the same, (hence the King and Queen's passing) Bubblegum still tried with honest effort to rule her kingdom as best as she could. She felt she had too.

But at the moment the princess was feeling kind of cold. She looked down at her arms and saw her pink skin was riddled with Goosebumps. She raised an eyebrow. What was with the sudden change in weather?

She looked out into the sky. Not a hint of the cloud kingdom could be spotted. The sky was blue and beautiful. Then the princess made a face. She knew what the problem was now. Yes, the feeling was familiar, but what gave the answer away was the sight of a large blue man with a beard the size of hay stacks flying toward the princess. He was grinning and waving his hands at her like a mad man.

He also seemed to be carrying a drum set on his back. The princess scuffed. Not this again. Not another one of his stupid songs…

But before the princess realized it, the said man flew at her without thinking of slowing down. He crashed into her through the window and onto the laboratory floor. The pink royal squirmed and kicked at the wizard.

"Guah! Ice King! Get off me you…butt!" exclaimed the furious princess. the Ice King did what he was told (though very slowly, as he was an old man) and managed to get on his two feet.

"Oh! Tee hee, silly me! Must've forgot to slow down eh?" He said with his usually upbeat attitude when around the princess. Bubblegum didn't have any patients for it. None at all.

"Ice King, for the last time, I refuse to marry you! If you don't leave my presence right now, I'm calling Finn and Jake!" Bonnibel threatened. She knew Ooo's greatest heroes could put this joker in his place. As they have done it multiple times before.

The blue man dropped to his knees and begged the princess not to summon them.

"Ooh pleeease don't princess! Just hear me out! I, I wrote a song for you! You _must_ hear it! My sweat and tears created it just for you!" pleaded the old man. Bubblegum looked at him with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Then she sighed. Pitying the crazy old geezer.

"Ice King…I've heard plenty of your songs, and none of them have changed my mind. I'm not going to elope with you." She told him calmly. The Ice King shot up to his feet and looked at the princess with a big, excited and a little creepy smile.

"Oh but princess this one is different! This one is definitely the best yet! You see, I had professional help with this one and now it's _fab_-tastic!" Bubblegum wasn't impressed.

"I highly doubt it will help your case. Who in their right mind would even help _you_ right a song?" ask the princess. Ice King smirked.

"Marceline!"

The princess froze. She could feel her chest tighten. It's been a long time since she heard someone say that name. Especially in a positive manner. But the princess wasn't ready to turn her head up at one of Marceline's masterpieces. If it was a song about her, the princess was almost positive there would be some kind of message from the monarch to the princess in it. the candy girl sighed once more.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

The Ice King grinned from ear to ear, and quickly set up his drum set (making sure the wires weren't tangled again.). Once he finished setting up, he pulled some old papers out of his beard and placed them down on the floor where he can see them. And then he played.

_Marceline?_

_Is it just you and me,_

_In the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl…_

_But I know you're going to need me here with you,_

_But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too._

_This magic keeps me alive…_

_But it's making me crazy!_

_And I need to save you,_

_But who's going to save me,_

_Plaease forgive me for whatever I do…_

_When I don't remember you…_

The Ice King stopped when the princess placed a hand over his mouth. She looked into his blue, cold eyes with confusion, and also melancholy.

"Ice King…I don't think that was for me…" She told him quietly. The blue man jerked his head away from her hand to speak.

"Of course it was! I told Marceline that I wanted to write some fad lyrics to lure the honeys in, and that's what she helped me do!" He protested.

_Ice King…You truly are a madman riddled with memory loss…Then again…simply forgetting awful memories might not be such a bad thing…_

"THERE YOU ARE!" Shouted a familiar voice.

What dropped inside the princess's window was nothing but shocking. Marceline, the Vampire Queen zipped through her window at lightning speed wearing nothing but a baggy shirt with an anti-smoking symbol on it and pajama shorts. She was also carrying an umbrella. Bubblegum's guess was it was used to shield herself from the sun.

She flew right into the Ice King, on purpose, and knocked him over on his side. His drums flew in different directions at the impact. The princess leaped backward a few feet to avoid getting hit by debris. After everything settled, Marceline stood above the Ice King, her eyes glowing a vicious red and her fangs fully visible through her gums. She was pissed.

"I thought I told you to not fucking come here and sing that! That wasn't a_ love_ song for you're glob damn princesses!" She spat at him. Bubblegum knew that that was Marceline. But the fowl language closed the deal. For she only knew one person that would sputter such harsh tones and hateful words. Her sister….

"What? You never told me that! I asked you to help me sing about my soon-to-be adoring princess fans! What on Ooo was I singing then?" the Ice King loudly asked. Marceline's expression lightened just a little, but it wasn't much of a change. She looked at Bubblegum for a moment. Her face the same, then she looked back at the Ice King. "Nothing…It's nothing."

"Whaat?" exclaimed the old man. He picked himself up quickly. "One does not simply, ' sing about nothing' I mean-"

"I don't care Simon! Just get out of here! You can chill at my place or something, but just… leave." The vampire grumpily said. She managed to calm down a bit in that last sentence. Almost weighed down with disappointment and sadness. But the Ice King's face brightened. "Oh yay! I'm going to try out Marceline's awesome axe bass!" He said before flying off without his drum set. Followed by Marceline shouting, "You keep your prune hands off my guitar!"

After the Ice King left, Marceline whipped around to face Bubblegum.

"What did he sing to you?" the vampire asked darkly.

"What?"

"WHAT DID HE SING TO YOU?!" She shouted. The princess tried to keep a calm and steady posture. Succeeding, much to her relief.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." She simply said.

Marceline's eyelid twitched.

"What the Glob is that suppose to mean?"

The Princess shrugged. "He sang about the hardships you and him had during the Mushroom wars. You've told me before how hard your life was back then. So has he…I don't know. It wasn't anything knew to me." She professionally explained.

"Whatever." Marceline growled. She floated off the ground, getting ready to take off.

"Why do you care?" the princess asked.

This stopped the vampire in mid-air. She looked at the pink girl. She held her hands out in front of her in an, 'are you serious?' gesture.

"Really? Are you seriously that clueless? That's personal biz the ice king was throwing around! Something the likes of you shouldn't hear." Marceline sneered.

"What do you mean, 'the likes of me'? You've told me everything about you! Before you went all crazy and darn near destroyed my kingdom!" the princess spat at the startled vampire. It wasn't often the princess would lose her cool, but when she did it wasn't just over tea. It had to be something that really bothered her. Really got her fired up.

The princess was expecting Marceline to burst into a fit of rage, but instead she caught the princess by surprise. Marceline sighed, slowly lowered herself to the floor, and walked to the nearest counter. She sat at a convenient seat there and wrapped her lanky arms around her head; peering into the many test tubes and beakers. It was a while until she finally said something.

"I've gotten along with my dad you know," She paused. "And to tell ya the truth…It ain't all it's cracked up to be." She stated.

Marceline could feel Bubblegum's curious eyes gaze on her. The never ending silence was what gave Marceline the indication to continue.

"It's kinda funny actually. I spent my whole life trying to win my father's love. And now that I have it…I don't really want it. Not from him anyway. My true father figures were Simon, and the Candy King. I can't tell you how much I regret letting the entire kingdom down the way I did."

'Then why have you acted so hateful towards me? Towards my kingdom these last 4 years?" the princess asked. She's never seen this side of Marceline before. Marceline has never simply talked things through with her. She always chose to raise her voice. But not this time.

"Do _you_ hate the Ice King?" Marceline threw back.

Bonnibel paused, and then said, "Well judging by the way he's always kidnapping me and freezing me in ice…yes. I do hate the Ice King. He deserves no more then that."

She saw Marceline shuffle a little in her seat. "Hate is a very, _very_ strong word Bonnie. I should know. I grew up in it. Saying that I hate you and the kingdom would be the equivalent of me saying that I want to kill you and your entire kingdom. But that's not the case. Not even close. Saying that you hate the Ice King is the same as saying 'I want to kill him'." She leaned back in her seat; looking up at the hard candy ceiling.

"You know…you otta be nicer to Simon. The man lost his wife, and his sanity. Maybe he's just using you to fill the hole left in him after the wars. He was a good man. A man that rivaled our father."

She could hear Bubblegum mumble something under her breathe. Whether it was her cursing the vampire out or thinking out loud about her words, she did not know.

"I've tried many times to apologize for fucking your life up like I did. I doubt I'll ever get your forgiveness," Marceline hopped off the chair and walked to Bonnibel. "But at this point…all I really want is for you to understand where I'm coming from. Because I don't hate you. I love you Bonnie. I love this kingdom. The one person I truly hate… is myself."

Marceline then popped her umbrella open, and flew out the window. Bonnibel stood completely still for a minute or two. Then a smirk crawled on her face.

"See what happens when you _talk_ things out Marceline? It's so effective, you just might get a sister out of it."

* * *

"Aw dude! No way! Jake! Hey Jake check this out!" Finn the human shouted at his dog friend. The two heroes where wandering the land of Ooo looking for some monsters to kill when the young human found a flier nailed to a tree. Jake the dog lazily got up off the log he was resting on, and went to see what his brother was yelling about.

"What's up Finn? Cause dude, I was having a great dream with explosions and dungeons and half naked ladies and-"

"Awe dude! I don't wanna hear about your creepy dreams. But dude look at this! I guess Princess Bubblegum is throwing a Candy Kingdom ball tonight!"

The dog's eyes widened. "No way! But wait. I thought the Candy Kingdom balls where canceled since the King croaked. Why do you suppose she's throwing one this year?" The curious dog asked while scratching his ear with his foot (which he simply stretched up to his ear without bending over.).

"Don't know. But now that she's finally throwin' one, we gotta go!"

"You bet bro!" the two pals bumped righteous fists with each other and ran home as quick as they could to get ready.

* * *

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Marceline said; looking at an envelope that was placed on her door step. She almost never got mail, so to her this was a tad ominous. But she opened it up anyway, and red the note that was inside.

_Dear Marceline,_

_I have decided to throw a Candy Kingdom ball this year, and I am currently lacking in entertainment. It would be nice if you could perform for our guests and help set up the ceiling streamers and posters. _

_I certainly would appreciate it. sincerely, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_

Marceline saw the date the ball was suppose to be on in the top right corner of the note. "That's tonight. Tonight!? Why the fuck did she wait until _the _day of the ball to ask me this?"

"It was actually sent weeks ago."

Marceline almost jumped out of her skin. Who said that? She looked at the envelope in her hand. It had little eyes and its mouth was the opening that she pulled the note from.

"It was just really hard to find your house considering it's a cave and…yeah." The envelope explained. Marceline stared at it. She wasn't exactly surprised to see a talking envelope( for there was much weirder in the land of Ooo), she just wasn't expecting to see a talking envelope today.

"Uhh…alright. Thanks for the info…" She unnervingly told it.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to die now. As you did just rip out my guts. Don't forget to read the back too. So long." Marceline looked at the note then back at the envelope. "Wait…was your guts the no-"

Marceline stopped when she noticed the envelope's eyes where gone and motionless. She gulped. _Oops. R.I.P envelope._

She looked at the note again. On the back? She flipped the note over and read a small caption in the corner. Once she did her stomach nearly dropped to death's castle.

_P.S – I forgive you Marceline. I finally do. _

* * *

The night of the ball. Where everyone is dressed up and ready to have a good time once again. But Bubblegum was still a little shaky about doing this. She knows that at least a few candy people will find disrespect in this because of what happened to her father. And because of Marceline's presence. She did inform the Kingdom that Marceline may show up to do a gig. Upon which most of them responded in some form of negative manner. The only candy people that wasn't upset by this was the bar candies.

"Marceline? The little squirt that could knock out a full size cinnamon? The little demon that slept in dumpsters and shit? Hell yeah!"

"No way! The crazy batshit girl that ate dead candies after a rumble is comin ta the ball! I fucking love that chick!"

"Hey don't worry your pretty little bubblebutt Bubblegum. If anybody gives you or Marceline trouble about it, we'll kick their ass!"

Bonnibel didn't know whether to be worried or relieved that the bar dwellers want to pitch their two cents in. or two fists. The latter seems more accurate. But as far as Marceline's safety, everything checks out. The princess also hoped that Finn and Jake saw the fliers just in case Ice King shows up.

The number of guests that arrived was huge. Most of them came from other kingdoms. Few candy people went, and even they looked a bit sour to be there. But because the other kingdoms never experienced a tragedy like the Candy Kingdom they where having the time of there life. Bubblegum was at least thankful of that. But she still didn't see Marceline.

She never got a response back from the vampire, so she couldn't be sure she was coming or not. The ceiling decorations still weren't hung up, and the place was almost crowded already. The princess bit her lip and could do nothing but wait.

About an hour into the ball, and everything seems to be going fine. Everybody either dined at the tables, danced on the stage, or just sat somewhere and mingled. Even the candy people that showed up managed to brighten up a bit. Finn and Jake made it too. Once they joined, the party immediately took off. Those party animals can make even the stiffest of lumpy space people get up and shake it. the Princess was happy, but she still wondered what Marceline was doing.

She was hoping to talk with her again. Like she did in the lab a month prior. She wanted to see that side of Marceline again. Though she knew why Marceline did that. She must have been dragged so far under the rug that she had just completely given up on defending herself. And simply went with explaining her situation without a thought in her head.

"Princess!"

Bubblegum jumped. She saw Finn standing awkwardly in front of her. His goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Say princess? have you seen Flame Princess anywhere? I invited her, but she's still not here…" the boy questioned while trailing off. The princess smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn. But residents of the Fire Kingdom aren't allowed to social gatherings like this. It would be too dangerous to have living flames walking around everybody. Somebody would melt or get burnt. I had to alert her father of this." Bubblegum explained.

Finn's normally happy, cheery face dropped to the opposite. The poor kid was crushed. But he had to understand. The Fire Kingdom is filled with evil, dangerous people. Including Flame Princess. Finn slumped his shoulders, and walked away.

_Sorry Finn… _

"Jeez, Bonnie. Way to crush a young boy's heart."

The Princess whipped around in her dining seat she was sitting in, only to see Marceline standing there, dressed in her signature grey tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. The sneaky vampire looked down at the princess with a smirk. She looked around the room. Nobody seemed to notice she was here. Except the bar goons. They expected her to show up, and in doing so made sure to pay close attention for any late night vampires. They all went up to Marceline to greet her tough guy style. With punches in the shoulders and hardy slaps on the back.

"Hey hey Marceline! What is up? Last time I saw you was when I kicked that candy cane's ass and you ate him! Good times eh? "

"You're taller then I remember ya Marceline, and stronger too!"

"Hey Marceline! How bout after the balls over we swing by the bars for old times sake?"

Marceline greeted them each with strong punches as well. The Princess noticed though after the bar candies started huddling around Marceline that other people noticed her too. Soon the entire room was quieter then before. Slower, and less mingling. Marceline noticed this too.

"Yo what's up with everybody? It's a freakin party lets have some fun!" She shouted. She spotted Jake in the group.

"Hey Jake! Think you can get this place bouncing again?" The dog gave her a stretchy thumbs up, and then he got up on stage. 'Hey everyone! Can I have your Globin attention please? Check. This. Out."

He caught the audience's attention with his epic Gut Wave dance. Soon everyone was trying to be as loose as Jake was on stage. They were having a good time again. Bubblegum had no idea how Jake could woo a crowd so easily, but he did the job.

She looked behind her, expecting to see Marceline standing there with an ever so cunning smirk. But she wasn't there. She took off somewhere. The Princess dragged her eyes across the room, scanning it for a sexy vampire lady. She got nothing until she looked up above the stage. Marceline was sitting on the balcony railings, looking down at the stage. Her face with a blank image. Bubblegum pursed her lips, and decided to join the Vampire Queen.

She Walked up the stairs that led to the royal balcony, and saw Marceline still sitting there.

She slowly walked toward the grey skinned girl. Once Bubblegum got to the edge of the balcony, she leaned her head over to look at Marceline face to face.

"Why did you forgive me?"

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"In the note you had sent to me, it read on the back that you forgive me. Why? And why so suddenly?"

Bonnie had to think about this one. Choosing her words wisely is definitely a smart move right now. "Well…I suppose I finally get it now. About you. Before, I just thought you were selfish and monstrous, and that your natural insticts where to be incapable of doing good. But I knew you before that as well. I knew you could be gentle. You could be lovable. And I guess that all clicked together when I talked to you in my lab last month. After my mother died I had nothing but hate for you,"

Marceline cringed at the word 'hate'.

"But then I realized that killing my own sister would be a horrible thing to do."

Marceline snapped her head to gaze at Bonnibel. The pink girl held a promising smile. Marceline's lips twitched.

"Bonnie…You have no idea how that makes me feel. You have no idea how many days I've wasted wishing I could take back everything I did. Everything I've done to you. Hearing you say that makes me feel like I've set sail. Like I can finally grow up. Live…"

"Okay everyone! Time for the entertainment!" The two girls looked down at peppermint butler making an announcement on stage. Marceline was going to play a song for everyone. The princess looked Marceline over, but she doesn't have her guitar with her.

"Marceline? Did you bring your axe base?"

"Nah. I don't need it."

"Then how will you perform?"

"Who said I was performing?" Smirked the devilish vampire. The Princess, dumfound, looked down at the stage once more. What she saw made her eyes widen.

The Ice King.

He right away started performing.

_Slime Princess You're alright,_

_Flame Princess you're okay,_

_Wildberry princess could be better._

_All of the princesses are pretty alright BUT,_

_O~oh Bubblegum, You look like a lot of fun!_

_I~'m right outside, and that is how I know!_

_Hey Princess did you get my text?_

_With a picture of my awesome gun show?_

_I'm also workin on my pecks,_

_If you'd like I'll send you a picture of that too!_

"Okay…what. In. Ooo…I don't even…" the Princess was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe the Ice King was singing about that crap. She heard a giggle. She looked at Marceline who poorly tried to hide her giggly actions with her hand.

"Marceline…Did you 'help' him with this song?"

And while the Ice King had no idea how badly he was embarrassing the Princess, and while Marceline was trying to hide the truth from her sister. She still gave her the most well known answer in both their hearts. The answer that gives everything away and more…

"I don't know."

* * *

**THE END! yays! i finished! well I hope you guys liked it. Now I know this chapter prabably wasn't anything spectacular, but its what it is. Sorry this took sooo long! I actually started it a couple weeks ago, and it got deleted so i kinda lost my motivation but i found it and it's all good! D: **

**anyway~**

**So yeah Even if it is the last chapter i would love to hear critques and reviews from you guys! :D **

**Sorry no review replys this time. Its about 2 in the morning right now so I'm pretty friggin tired and don't really feel like repying back. but if you wanna private message me thats fine. :D alright? well hope you enjoyed it and thanks! :D**


End file.
